Silence
by Dalikins
Summary: Trevallyn and Wyldt have never had a good relationship but when Wyldt is attacked by one of Trevallyn's satellite cities the two are forced together in unimaginable ways. Joint effort with Carys Valerian. COMPLETE! Finished
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Dalikins. Just a brief rundown before you start reading: This story is a joint effort between myself and the author Carys Valerian (who has her own account on the site). Cary's writes from the point of view of Cailin/Silence and I write from the point of view of Leryn. We take turns writing the chapters so for this story she will write all of the odd numbered chapters and I will write all of the even numbered.

We hope you enjoy the story and please read and review :)

Chapter One

Cailin/Silence

I was daydreaming again. I admit it was an awful habit of mine, though I much preferred it to the dull lecture my tutor was giving. There was no need for me to learn how to go about ruling a country effectively, since that was my brother's future career, not mine. Instead, I knew I would eventually be used as a political bargaining chip through my marriage to some foreigner or another. So why should I care now?

Sir Kell had been droning on about the importance of diplomacy for at least an hour, but I enjoyed imagining I was somewhere else instead, a kingdom full of flowers and rolling streams where I would have no care in the world. Wyldt hadn't had flowers for such a long time, as it was constantly under siege and raids from the neighbouring kingdom of Trevallyn. What they could have wanted from us I would never know. Wyldt was only a small principality, with a constantly decreasing population and no natural resources to speak of. So we had no idea why we were being so cruelly treated, only that it had been this way for as long as anyone could remember. Our kingdoms were just too different. Whereas Trevallyn continued to grow and prosper, Wyldt preferred to maintain our rich history of traditions and customs. It could have been argued that was the reason we were faring so poorly, but it was just plain more comfortable for us the way things were.

Nevertheless, we had done nothing to instigate an attack by any means, and my father was so old and weak he wouldn't have the capacity to lead a war even if he wanted to. As for my brother Raleigh, a more peaceful person I had never met, so even though, as the Crown Prince, he had the power to retaliate, he would never do so.

"Princess Cailin! Are you even listening to me?" Sir Kell groaned. I looked at him quickly.

"Of course I am!"

"Then what was I saying?"

I grinned wildly and fluttered my eyes in an attempt to avert the question.

"Did I mention how marvelous your new clothing looks today? Lady Kell must have worked very hard on the embroidery." I answered.

"Why thank you Princess I'm sure she'll be delighted to- now don't you go changing the subject on me like that!" He grumbled crossing his arms over the enormous girth of his chest. It was pitiful that Sir Kell was the finest our army had to offer, which was probably the reason we were such an easy target for the Trevellyn nobles.

I giggled and flicked his shoulder playfully.

"We both know that I don't need to know this Sir Kell so it's an utterly useless endeavour to try and teach me! Instead, how about I move on to my music lessons and do something that I will actually use?"

Sir Kell knew better then to argue with me, and so he reluctantly rose from his seat and bowed as I rushed out of the room, my white skirts trailing behind me. Music was one of my favourite things in the whole world, probably because it had the habit of bringing my whole family together, or what was left of it anyway. My father loved hearing me sing since it reminded him of my late mother, and as such, it was imperative for him to hear me every day, just after I finished my lessons for the evening.

As I headed to his room I twirled around excitedly. I had learned a brand new song the day before and hoped that he would like it. Unfortunately I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and rammed headfirst into my brother Raleigh, who was headed in the same direction as I was.

I toppled down with a thud, and to my glee I managed to knock him down as well.

"For goodness sakes Cailin you're going to kill someone one of these days!" He groaned picking himself off of the ground and patting his sore behind. I wrapped my arms around him happily.

"Don't worry there were no servants around to watch the great Crown Prince loose his balance and to make sure that you don't loose face I promise that I won't tell a soul." Raleigh raised a dark eyebrow towards me, and I saw the shadow of a smirk appear on his face.

"Well thank you little sister I'm very grateful. Now hurry up, father will be waiting to greet us." He continued, pushing me into our father's study. As per usual my father was laying on his bed as he read. He used to have a regular office chair and desk, but he wasn't healthy enough to sit for prolonged periods of time without becoming ill. As such, we had moved a bed into the study for him since he refused to remain in his bedroom all day either. I admired his perseverance, but the whole of Wyldt knew that he was failing, and fast, especially since Raleigh had taken over most of his official duties long ago. However we tried not to speak about it, at least not around him since he seemed to get offended when we did.

I went to my father's bed side and kissed his wrinkled forehead delicately.

"My pretty Cailin, you look just like your mother. You have her eyes and her hair, the colour of moonlight." He wheezed, touching my hair delicately.

"Yes I know father. Now do you want your song or not? As I'm sure you can imagine I've got an awful lot of studying to do with Sir Kell still." I said. My father chuckled while Raleigh pulled me in his vice grip and whispered in my ear.

"You? Study? As if." He teased while I moved to sit down at the harp that I had made sure was ready in the study for my daily performances. However just I was about to pluck the very first note the door to my father's study burst open and in charged a guard, stumbling with exhaustion.

"Your Majesty, the Trevellians are attacking." He gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Raleigh rushed over to him and helped him maintain his balance.

"Slow down man, what do you mean? They cannot just attack us without reason. A raid is one thing, but this sort of behaviour gives licence for a full on war!"

"Trust me Crown Prince, this is no raid. You must escape while you still ca-" He started, but then collapsed, even from my brother's grip, and I could see a large arrow protruding from his back. Screaming I stood up from my chair and ran to my brother's side as he reached for the sword he kept on his person at all times. Standing in the doorway he successfully managed to prevent the aggressors from entering to get my father, who was getting up from his bed with so much difficulty it hurt my heart.

"Cailin you must take father and go! Use the passage behind the bookcase and get to the foyer to escape! Hurry!" Raleigh demanded.

"I cannot just leave you here!" I retorted, refusing to budge from the spot. Angrily Raleigh grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards the passageway, and helped my father get to me.

"Yes you can. You haven't a choice, it's an order." He finished, shutting the passageway closed behind us. I knew that there was no other choice in the matter. Raleigh was peaceful, but ridiculously stubborn, and would do whatever it took to protect us, that I knew. If I stayed I only would have gotten in the way.

Supporting my father I made my way through the dark corridors that led under the castle. Bitterly I realized that Wyldt hadn't a hope if our neighbour chose to attack us since they outmatched us in numbers and ability both. My father must have known the same thing, for he didn't speak, just held on to me as tightly as he possibly could without pulling me down towards the ground. I could hear the sounds of soldiers running above us, the clinking of their metal armour and the crashing sounds that accompanied the destruction of our home.

"Where is he? Where is the King?" I could hear a man demand in their clear, Trevallyn accent. Although we were so near to one another, our countries had two very distinct ways of speaking, and as such it was easy to tell where one was from based on how they sounded.

"Drive him out, set the place ablaze!" The man continued when he obviously didn't receive a satisfactory answer.

"We must get out of here, if the castle burns the beams will collapse on top of us and we'll be killed." My father said. I knew he was right, but there were more dangerous problems that we faced.

"If we leave the passage we'll surely be caught." I answered, unclear on what to do. I could smell the smoke leaking through the floor. It singed my nostrils and burned the inside of my throat. Where was Raleigh? Was he in danger?

"We have no other option. We are finished either way my dear child." My father replied slowly, kissing me on the cheek. But we had spent too long deliberating, and in terror I heard as a beam collapsed above us, breaking through the wooden floor that concealed our escape. My leg was trapped under its weight, but my father bore the worst of the blow, as the flaming roof beam had pinned him against the ground.

Crying out in terror I was certain that he was dead, though in retrospect it was a grave error to make any sound. The floor had been cracked, revealing the secret passage, and my cry alerted soldiers to my presence there. I struggled to escape the beam, before the fire reached where I was stuck or the soldiers killed me. Unfortunately I wasn't strong enough to escape, and was quickly discovered by two men who reached down into the passage and pulled me up to the surface. I doubted I could have escaped on my own since the rafter had injured my leg.

"Lord Tsadran! I think we've found the Princess!" He called to who must have been his supervisor.

"Let me go!" I screamed as they held my face towards the one called Lord Tsadran. I wanted to go to my father, he didn't deserve such a disgraceful death! He was a good man. But fire continued to rage all around us, and I saw no signs of escaping. In fact I couldn't believe a noble could tolerate risking his life in such a dangerous position.

"It's the little Princess alright, that hair and those eyes make it pretty clear. Kill her." He demanded. Tears streamed down my face as I watched a particularly burly soldier raise his sword towards me.

"Cailin!" I heard Raleigh shout. He was alive! He must have followed us through the passageway after ensuring our escape and seen what had happened.

"Raleigh go or they'll get you too! You're all that's left of Wyldt now! It's your duty!" I yelled back towards him. He knew I was right, but he didn't listen. Not that I would have expected him to since it wasn't in his nature to be selfish. He ran straight towards the guards who held me captive. I think they were so startled by his head on assault that it took them an instant to realize what was going on. That instant was all my brother needed. Peaceful or not, Raleigh could still wield a weapon as well as any other man.

Noticing I had been left unwatched I ran towards the exit of the castle, calling for Raleigh to hurry after me. But just as he was making his way to the exit, he was stopped by Lord Tsadran, the man who had obviously caused all of this. Above us, I could hear the roof creaking, more violently now then ever and watched as it fell, effectively separating me from my brother.

"Raleigh no! Hurry!" I cried as smoke began to singe my skin and clothing.

"Get out now Cailin!" was his only reply. Generally I wouldn't have listened; I would have gone back and died with the rest of my family - it was only right. However it was only then that I realized the worst of my situation. My hair had caught fire and it began smelling horribly. Reacting to both fear of death and more soldiers coming to find me I ran, all the while feeling the pain in my leg and the heat on my hair. I made it all the way to the stables unhindered; most of Tsadran's men must have been trapped in the castle along with my brother.

Grabbing the first horse I could find I rode as fast as I could away from the palace. I didn't have time to stop my hair from burning and despite the pain I felt when the flames hit my scalp I pressed on until I felt reasonably safe near a forested lake, where I quickly doused my burning flesh in the cool water. I watched as my hair fell out in clumps, and what was left hung like pathetic strands of silk thread left over after sewing. Worst of all it ached beyond all possible belief, but I hadn't any other choice in the matter. It was my hair or my life, and frankly that didn't require much critical thinking.

I didn't stay in the area long, and even left my horse behind. It would only be a liability if someone ended up tracking me later. I just continued wandering. I had no idea where I was, since I had never gone so far away from my home, and furthermore I was extremely disoriented. I continued all night, and all the next morning until it began to storm violently as it often did in the summer, and I knew in my state I needed to rest in some sort of shelter.

The best I could find was what appeared to be an old burrow for some animal or another. At least it appeared to be old, I couldn't really tell but at that point it didn't matter, I only wanted to cry myself to sleep and grieve for my father, brother and even Sir Kell.

It was when I awoke when I realized for the first time how much trouble I was really in. I had lost everything, and now, to preserve the last thing I had, my very life, I could never speak, let alone sing, again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Leryn

Swirling the water around in my goblet, perturbed as usual, I rolled my eyes as my father and brothers had the same conversation once again. Every morning it was the same one and every morning I tuned it out—I barely remembered what it was anymore however I was more than aware that I was a hot topic of their conversation. And said conversation always became more heated when I arrived at breakfast in my armour, as I had that morning. My father hated what I had made of myself. It was my right to do as I pleased, and if it had been any other woman he would not have cared, but in his opinion the head of his army was not an appropriate place for his daughter. There was no way for him to stop me, but that would not change his opinion.

The position of General was voted on by the members of the army and I had been granted it because of my hard work and long standing devotion to the protection of our kingdom. It was an honour and my right to lead them. My dearest brother, Braith, also held the favour of our troops (I did not call them our men because women were also granted rank in our army), but he also accepted my rule over him.

As egalitarian as our kingdom was, though I was the first child, I was not granted my father's throne. Being a patriarchal society tradition dictated that the oldest male be given the crown upon the time of my father's death or stepping down. I much preferred my position regardless; I could affect change through protecting my people far more effectively. And in my opinion—one which was not shared by my father, the elected title of General held far more prestige.

I never saw the point of engaging myself in their argument as I would neither take my father, nor my oldest brother Varien's, opinions into serious account. They wanted to protect me themselves, which I understood, but then who would be left to protect them? Especially with the pig headedness they shared. When it came to most things the two of them could be very open minded, but in the case of myself, or the small kingdom of Wyldt, they decisively were not.

When my father looked and spoke directly to me I was awakened from the distraction the water in my cup offered and began to pay attention, "Leryn why do you not take care of Cara instead, the child adores you, and Lord knows she is beyond the capability of your old nurse maid." Again I could only roll my eyes.

Rising I began with my stock remark, "Thank you father I shall take that into consideration, if you will excuse me I have a hunt to attend to, your nobles are expecting me to escort them." I curtsied slightly then languidly finished off the last of my water before I left. Normally Braith would take this job upon himself however he was running a training session that day and they had demanded one of us accompany them—truth be told we had drawn straws and I had lost.

Leaving the castle I fetched my horse and headed toward the gate, pulling my hair back by tying a loose knot in the top layer of my hair as I let my horse's reigns dangle—he would follow me regardless. Farren would follow me anywhere, even if I told him not to.

Reaching the bottom of the footpath I saw the congregation of nobles waiting for me. They tried the same tricks as usual to get into my good graces, where as I could care little about the flattery. These people tended to bother me, they wanted improvement of their situation, a situation that was much better than most people had—it was sickening. Though I put up with them, and in small doses or alone I was more than content to socialize but at times like these or during large functions I preferred the company of my siblings (Edom and I normally drifted to some corner if we could help it).

I spoke to each of them in turn, finding out their latest gossip which I would categorize and lock away for use at another time. They would all expect me to recall the most trivial details about their horses or new suit they bought. In my opinion I would be better able to serve the people if I could learn about the 'trifles of the common folk' as my father called it. This was too political.

Two of my troops were present as well, and though I did not have the opportunity to speak with them through the throng I waved and smiled warmly at them, actions which they returned. This was very routine for us, taking these people out on hunts, though it was not nearly our favourite thing to do. True it was easy, but it was also monotonous. I could see their hounds and falcons itching to be let loose; they could never be satisfied with attempting to capture just one type of game, why limit themselves like that. They honestly would try to catch anything that moved, be it a worm or a bear.

When I finally had listened to all the tales they had for me I was able to get their attention and direct them to mount their horses. I could see the disgusted looks on their faces as we rose out of the city gate and mud splattered around them. There had been a terrible storm two nights ago, the lightning had been very close but thankfully had not struck the city. I had watched something burn in the distance but the downpour had quickly extinguished the blaze.

The dirt road, that was usually pound hard, was sopping wet and was lined with mud puddles. Personally I had wanted to race forward through them and let the mud spray everywhere but knew I had to retain a bit of decorum or I would not hear the end of it later. 'Oh did you hear, the Princess Leryn was running through mud puddles and getting utterly dirty, she is a little old for such behaviour don't you think?' Yes that would be exactly what they would say and when it reached my father I would be reprimanded. That was definitely not on my list of things to do today.

My cape billowed a bit behind me, it was a cool morning otherwise I would not have worn one; they always got in my way.

Once we had breached the forest that surrounded the city (it had been cut back a bit so intruders could be seen before they reached the actual walls), the nobles let out their hounds, the falcons would wait until smaller game was found—like a rabbit. It must have been difficult for the dogs to catch a scent however as unlike usual they did not race off in the same direction.

Their dogs almost all came from the same breeder, he was famous, or in my opinion infamous. Celvian was not anything special, but everyone got their hunting dogs from that satellite if they could help it. I didn't care to think about it though. At least they were all well trained and knew how to behave around humans, animals, and one another.

It felt like we were riding around in circles, perhaps the dogs had found something but were being confused by it. Maybe they could smell the smoke from the fire the other night, however I did not think we were that close to where it had occurred so it was hard for me to put much stock in the notion.

In the next two, long, dragging, hours the nobles had barely caught a grouse and a rabbit. From what I could tell now we were chasing after a pigeon. It was slightly pathetic. And to think this would be the most exciting thing they would do all day (or at least the most exciting thing in my opinion; a new coat did not thrill me).

Finally (after catching the elusive pigeon), I thought we were on to something bigger. The dog's ears pricked up, and a few of them looked the same way. They must have heard something in the direction that confirmed they had smelt something, but I couldn't even guess what it was. I didn't see anything in the distance, and as they slowed down I still wasn't able to determine what they were doing. No one could.

The nobles were asking me what I thought it was, making a ruckus, so I hushed them. If they wanted to catch whatever it was they would have to be quiet otherwise they would scare it away. When the hounds stopped and circled around a tree I realized something must have been hiding amongst the roots. When they began to bark, and still nothing happened I decided it was best if I got down from my horse and checked it out myself.

Could they not reach what they were seeking, or was there even anything there? Patting one of the dogs on the head it licked my hand as I smoothly walked between it and one of its comrades. The closer I got the more evident that the tree they were sniffing around did not have an animal in, or beneath it. There was a burrow but it looked as if it had been abandoned for months now. I could only guess that they smelt what remained of the former inhabitants scent.

"Silly dogs, there isn't anything here." I said, scratching another beneath its ear. I tried to get them to back down but they just wouldn't. "Call off your dogs. They won't leave the tree but I cannot see anything from here. I shall check it out if you can get them to return to your sides."

Each noble gave their specific signal and each of the dogs ran to their respective masters. If only they listened so well as their dogs most of the time. Normally I could never get them to do what I said, though that changed if there was something in it for them. Like right now, if they wanted the big score, they needed me to check this out.

When I was beside the burrow I got down on my knees so I could see inside. I could tell there was no animal inside based on the smell. But I also knew that smell, what was it, it was so familiar... was it smoke?

I knew that the fire had not been anywhere near here, we were still too close to the city's perimeter and the fire had been a good distance away.

There was another smell, like when Cara had been playing with the candle and singed the tips of her hair and eyebrows. It was then I started to catch on as I saw a flash of what looked like flesh—burnt flesh. The closer I got the surer I was. There was a person in the burrow. "Hello?" Peaking deeper into the hole I reached my hand in, "Hello, are you alright? My name is Leryn, can I help you?"

Whoever it was curled deeper into the burrow as one of the nobles spoke up, "Is there anything there Lady Leryn?"

"Its customary to call someone by their designation rather than salutation-" I started but one of my troops cut me off.

"General that is your designation in their minds." She was right, not that I was going to admit it. I think my thought that being called General would be less frightening then Lady was probably very wrong but it might have held more sway because the individual took my hand.

"There we go." I mused as I helped her, for it was a girl, or at least what remained of one. She looked horrible; she must have gotten stuck out in the storm. "Are you alright, do you want to tell me your name?"

She said nothing. There was complete silence. No one said anything, not the nobles, not her, not me. My troops however caught my attention. "General-"

"Yes." I nodded, I noticed the girls eyes also. They were pale violet—there was one kingdom that exhibited violet eyes often. Wyldt. Turning back to the girl I again attempted to make sure she was alright. "Did you get stuck in the storm? Were you near the lightning strike?" From the looks of her it was the only reasonable explanation. The burns, her scalp, the smell.

"Claire, Ioan make sure the nobles get back in one piece." I ordered, going into General mode.

"What, where are you going Lady Leyrn?" the same noble questioned as I led the girl over to Farren.

"She needs medical attention. I am taking her back to the city." Helping her up onto Farren's back I held her there as I climbed up behind her. "Head back now. I will let the gatemen know you are on your way." Spurring Farren he jumped into a gallop and we were headed back toward the city. The nobles were calling after me while Ioan and Claire attempted to pacify them. I'm sure I would hear about this but it didn't matter at this point. This girl needed help, no matter who she was.

I would get to race through the mud puddles after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Cailin/Silence

I was barely able to maintain consciousness while I rode on the Lady General's horse. I was able to tell in an instant that she was from Trevallyn since her accent was so different from my own manner of speaking. I knew if I spoke I would give my nationality away, and out of fear and self-preservation I maintained my quiet, though I doubted if I would be able to speak even if I tried.

As kind as this Leyrn was, I knew she couldn't help but be shocked at my appearance. I didn't want to imagine how I looked – dirty, hairless and covered in burns and cuts over my scalp, forehead and even some of my face. My arms, torso and legs had also received burns due to the collapsing palace and my clothes setting on fire. I was thankful that my rescuer would be unable to determine how fine my dress was to start out, since I was sure that it would cause much suspicion in her mind. I was never regarded with anything other then respect and perhaps even awe before, but now all I could see in Leyrn's gaze was pity and heavily veiled disgust.

There was one part of me however that I couldn't change, no matter how hard I could try to conceal it. My violet eyes were a feature dominant in Wyldt, and were shared amongst my brother and I as well. I saw her take note of it, though I was sure that in reality it was not impossible for such a trait to exist anywhere else, it wasn't a stroke in my favour. So although Leyrn tried to converse with me, I didn't respond, and in fact, I made it appear like I was mute to the best of my abilities. It was an explanation that I only hoped that the General in Leyrn would be able to accept.

I saw Trevellyn castle long before we reached it, it was far more expansive then I could ever have imagined even though I had heard my father speak of it many times before. I never dreamed I would be seeing it myself however, and especially not in these circumstances. I couldn't help but notice that Leyrn was almost sneaking in to her own home, almost as if she didn't want to be noticed by anyone. I was lifted off of her horse by two stable boys, who carried me along behind her carefully until we arrived at what seemed to be a medical wing. I was immediately taken into the care of several physicians while Leyrn told them the circumstances behind her finding me in the burrow. One of the physicians mumbled that I should probably get something to eat, and so Leyrn summoned food to be brought. Until that moment I hadn't really though about eating, since in comparison to my burns, hunger pains were hardly significant.

After I had eaten I was given leave to rest a bit while the physicians applied various salves and other concoctions to the areas where I had been injured. I didn't know how they expected me to fall asleep when the poultices stung ferociously, and it was only after they had finished that I was finally able to shut my eyes and cancel out the pain coursing through my body.

When I awoke I almost didn't remember everything that had occurred, and the minute the past few day's events rushed back to me I began to cry again. I hadn't realized that Leyrn was sitting next to me, and she must have noticed my tears.

"Are your injuries hurting you unbearably? Shall I call the doctor?" She asked, attributing physical pain to the source of my sorrow. I had to remind myself not to say a word, and then shook my head resolutely, forgetting that such an action was not the wisest in my current state.

"How on earth did you end up like this?" She asked pityingly.

I turned my gaze away from her. Even if I could have I wouldn't have wished to talk about it, and I think she was able to understand that much from my expression.

"I'm sorry to ask. I was just curious as to whether or not you were alone. Do you think that there could be others that are out there like you were?" She questioned. I turned my head to face her again and shook my head no. I was alone. The thought ripped through me like a knife, since I didn't have the time to contemplate spending my life without my father and brother quite yet, and the idea was unbearable. Both of them had sacrificed their lives while protecting me. Although I was smart enough to understand that the incident was in no way my fault, I couldn't stop my mind from wondering that if I wasn't there they might have still been alive.

Unbidden my tears continued to fall, and with shame I knew it wasn't very honourable to cry in front of an enemy. But damn honour and pride since I had every right to cry and Leyrn didn't know we were enemies – At least not yet.

After I had eaten some bread and cheese – that after what seemed like ages of hunger tasted far better then I remembered – Leyrn seemed to be satisfied with the progress to my constitution and began to question me on my abilities.

"Do you think that you could try and speak now?" She questioned. I didn't reply aloud to protect my cover, and instead shook my head wildly.

"Have you ever been able to speak? Or have you been like this your whole life?" She pressed. I shook my head no again, and then once she clarified as to which question I was responding, I implied that I couldn't speak at all – ever.

"I know that you won't be able to answer me, but just answer with a nod for yes or a shake of the head for no. That will do for now until I determine a better method of deduction.

"Were you in the forest when the lightning struck?" She asked. I nodded for yes. I could at least be honest about some things. Let her deduce what she wanted from my simple responses.

"Were you scourging for food?" Another nod.

"Are you from Wyldt?" Well at least she got to the point. I made it clear that my answer was no, but I couldn't be certain as to whether or not she would believe me. It was highly unlikely for someone who appeared as shabby as I did to get all the way to the Trevallyn forest from Wyldt unless they had a horse. Mine was probably long gone by now and I had wandered quite a ways after I had abandoned it so there was no way it could be related to me if ever located.

As I was answering Leyrn's questions I tried to appear as simple minded and humble as possible. Almost as if I didn't have a care in the world about anything that she was talking about since it didn't affect me in the slightest. In all honesty I had never cared much for monitoring my political behaviour but for the first time I could see how important all of Sir Kell's hopelessly boring lectures were. What a pity I hadn't listened, but in retrospect how could I have had an idea that any of this was going to happen?

It was strange though, in all of Kell's speeches I remembered him saying how vile a country Trevallyn was, to the extent where it was only slightly less despicable then its residents, but thus far I had been shown nothing but kindness from anyone here and the scenery was more beautiful then I could have imagined. Everything was green as far as the eye could see, even the residential areas I saw from my small window had trees and all sorts of gardens to liven the place up. It couldn't be called dreary to any extent.

Nevertheless something was still bothering me. I hadn't heard one word about an attack on Wyldt. Since Leyrn was the general it only stood to reason that she would be with her men during such an attack, or at least she'd have been aware of it. If she did know of it though, she never thought it an applicable reason for my affliction and such behaviour from a woman so advanced in the army struck me as very odd. Were our attackers even from Trevallyn? I supposed that at the time it would have been easy to assume so, but that didn't mean that it was the truth. Maybe Trevellyn had no idea that Wyldt had been massacred yet? I resolved to keep quiet until I was able to determine the truth. I at least had that right, and the only way to learn anything was to conceal who I was. Self-preservation thus became only one of the reasons for my elaborate ruse at being a mute, my need for knowledge far outweighing it.

A few days passed by. I watched the sun rise and fall out of the infirmary's windows. I longed to leave my bed and feel the soft brush of grass on the soles of my feet, to smell the sweet odour of flowers after a fresh rain. My pain had almost disappeared. It no longer constantly harassed me, since now the burns only stung when they were touched or washed, but I had finally been given a mirror and knew how awful I looked.

I felt incredibly shallow crying when I saw myself for the first time when I had lost far more important things then my appearance, but I couldn't help it. Leyrn had tried to be comforting but I was completely inconsolable. Holding a small hand mirror to my face even now I relived the horror I had first seen when Leyrn had shown me myself.

As I had suspected I looked absolutely awful, but it is difficult to imagine yourself with scars and bloody scabs in place of a full, healthy head of hair and so the extent of the damage was worse then I had expected. The burns trailed down sporadically to around my eyebrows, and some of them were even missing. Some stretched over my mouth and cheeks depending on where my flaming hair had flown during my flight from my home. My lips were red, chapped and burned and I didn't seem to have all of my eyelashes either. The rest of my body was easy to see, and though it fared better then my head and face it didn't escape being burned either.

I didn't want to be near anybody since I felt so terrible about myself. I had been raised with the knowledge that being beautiful and maintaining good etiquette and poise was the most important thing that I could ever do – all that I was even good for. It wasn't like I had ever been bothered by it before. In fact, I hadn't really noticed how shallow my existence had been until it had been taken from me. Leyrn stopped by quite frequently but I was sure that she understood that I wanted to be left alone to recuperate.

The quiet I had grown accustomed to however, was disturbed one day most unexpectedly. Leyrn had visited me only an hour or so before hand, though she respected my desire for silence and even when she visited me she didn't say anything. I suppose it was because she had no idea what to say to me as I wasn't able to give her any information to use and she was far too sensitive to question me on recent matters. My next guest was not so courteous.

I had never seen him before, though that wasn't that surprising –but nevertheless he stormed into the room where I was staying as if he and I were old school fellows in an argument. If we had been in Wyldt I most certainly would have protested, however I had no authority or ability to complain at the present time, and most importantly no one I could even complain _too._

Admittedly I had been quite startled at first, as other then Leyrn and the physicians I hadn't seen a soul and at least all of them were kind. My new visitor had a look of extreme displeasure on his face, so much so that I thought that perhaps he new who I was, though that idea was quickly tossed from my head when he shouted.

"Who are you?" I raised an eyebrow (or partially burnt eyebrow as it was) at him. He was relatively tall and somewhat lanky, but he was dressed in more finery then I had even seen Raleigh wear on grand courtly occasions so it more then made up for his 'lack of manly physique'- in the words of my old ladies maid Avaghail. His hair was as black as I'd ever seen and curled neatly in a short cut that was obviously well maintained. What struck me most however were his eyes, for although they were such a lovely shade of deep blue they were filled with an immense distrust and all together disgust with his present situation – my appearance obviously included in his evaluation of the circumstances.

Obviously I didn't respond to his demand, and I even tried very hard to refrain from appearing impudent and annoyed at his behaviour, even though I wanted to very badly. Instead I played a humble frown that edged slightly on fright and miscomprehension. Unfortunately the monstrous cad didn't fall for my ministrations, and instead repeated his question in an even more forceful tone then he had before.

Now honestly! Was that even necessary? What if I really had been a mute caught in an unfortunate accident? Would he still persist in trying to make me speak? I decided in that instant that I didn't like him, whoever _he _was, and still chose pointedly not to respond, continuing my act of innocent fright.

My assailant was apparently not amused, and now chose to lower himself to my level. It must have been exceedingly difficult for the dodger.

"My sister may have been incredibly generous, but I assure you I will not be. As the Crown Prince it is my duty to evaluate any possible threats to the security of Trevallyn, and unless you tell me who you are then it will be impossible for me to count you off of that list." He said. Well at least he wasn't shouting at me, and I was able to deduce who he was, and by proxy who my rescuer was. I had always assumed that she was a high-ranking noble, and obviously I knew her as a general, but it seemed like she was a princess as well. We had more in common then I had realized, much more so then the commonality found between Leyrn and her brother. He was abrupt and uncouth where she was compassionate and trusting – I found myself much preferring the latter.

I knew very little about the Trevallyn royal family, as it wasn't exactly pleasant dinner conversation back home in Wyldt, and I hadn't felt it imperative to ask. I was certain that Kell had mentioned it at some point or another but only in passing. From what I could remember the Crown Prince's name was Varien, and for the life of me it was the only one I could recall though I did know that there were many children in the family.

While I was lost in thought it appeared the Prince was waiting for me to respond. As I obviously did not, he narrowed his eyes and groaned.

"It seems we are at a standstill. You would have me believe that you are nothing more then an unfortunate mute, but I am not so foolish as to buy such a story without proof. I will be watching you like a hawk, and the moment that you slip up, I'll destroy you."

It was at that opportune moment that Leyrn chose to return. She must have heard of her brother's visit from another source and chose to return before he could do too much damage. Too late. I only hoped that she could convince him I was completely harmless since I really didn't want to end up being a hawk's prey, overcooked as I was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Leryn

"What is wrong with you Varien! Speaking like that would cause you to frighten her to death rather than provoke any sort of response from the poor thing." my brother just glared at me while the girl looked at me in thanks through her fear. My brother, Crown Prince that he may be, had gone too far this time, especially when he proceeded to snap at me.

"How dare you speak to me with such an attitude! It is my responsibility to judge the security risk this, _thing,_ posses to our city-"

"Actually brother this _thing_ as you so call her is under my jurisdiction. She was found outside of the city walls and until the healers deem her stable and healthy enough to leave their care she shall remain so." when Varien appeared as if he was going to interject as to the contrary I cut back in. "If you wish to take it up with the healers, or better yet father, I am sure that you will find they will all agree with me... I will take full responsibility for my actions should they prove to be contrary to the protection of the city in the long run brother but until then I am taking this woman into my custody. I grant her asylum here. You may leave."

The angered look that was plastered on my brother's face did not impress me, though I am sure he was not swayed by my speech in the least either. At least we felt the same sort of dissatisfaction with one another then. When it did not appear that Varien was going to leave as I had instructed him I took my threat a notch higher. "Do not make me call an orderly, or worse, one of my men, brother."

"Fine." He huffed, turning on his heel and leaving as quickly as I assume he likely had arrived by the expression on the mute girls face.

Once I was sure that Varien was out of ear shot and the attention of the healer's had returned to their work I sat down beside the woman whose name I had yet to discover. "I am sorry about him. My brother becomes a little tense when it comes to these sorts of things. To be completely honest I am unsure exactly how he knew of your presence, we had been trying to keep you a secret until the moment was opportune—apparently we failed. He always has had his ways of learning things myself and our other siblings have tried to keep from him.

"Varien can be rather kind if the mood strikes him however he refuses to admit it to himself. He is as callous as can be when in public, harsh as a storm, in order to gain the respect of those around him. Unfortunately I think he also loses some as well because of his cold manner when it comes to most things. Most of the time I think it is because of all the pressure that has been put on him by our father... and himself." Sighing I realized that I had begun to ramble, "I'm sorry you probably think me stupid for being so concerned by something so petty.

"You must think it trivial after the hardships you have faced of late, and likely your whole life with a defect such as yours—I mean ailment! I'm sorry that sounded far crueller then I intended it to." She shook it off as if what I said had not bothered her; she likely had received far worse designations in the past. "I really wish I knew what to call you, what your name is. Oh well."

The girl nodded sympathetically. Based on her state I did not bother to ask if she could write, if she knew how I thought she would have tried that by now, but I kept the thought to myself in order to not embarrass her if she could not.

Attempting to change the direction of conversation I moved on to asking how she was feeling, "You seem to be doing much better then you have been. The healers tell me you have been moving around with greater ease. That's a good thing, trust me." I tried to reassure her with a soft pat on the knee (I knew she was not so gravely affected there). When she did not appear to be comforted I tried another tactic, one which would have made me feel better if I was in her position, "I won't let my brother send you away. He won't bother you again as long as you are in the medical wing, hopefully I will have found a use for you by the time you are ready to leave. He might not be so concerned by then, something else will likely have caught his attention and as long as you stay out of his way things should be fine."

Again she nodded, this time looking a bit more convinced. I could not help but think that I had also said those things for my own benefit. Surely Braith would back me up but there was only so much sway that he held as well. I could only hope that the two of us together would be enough to vouch for the girl.

Things were quiet for some time then, but not unnervingly like silence usually felt to me—no matter who I was with (which was an uncommon din because of my brothers). I always had hated absence of some sort of noise, my nurse maid, Paulette, had always sung to me as a child and to this day I continued to hum her songs in order to bring peace to my heart in times of stillness. My brothers were the opposite while Cara could stand it even less then myself. I would hum to her when she could not sleep when she was younger and Paulette was asleep or away and I was the only one around. She was the only one I would hum to.

When I finally had moved into my own room I purchased a wind chime to hang in Cara's window so her room would never be quiet. I almost wanted one myself but thought better of it as I would never live it down in my father and brother's eyes, so I continued to keep my fear quiet, as ironic as it is.

But this silence, it was different. Almost as if this is how it was supposed to be. It was so comforting, because though there was nothing verbal passing between us she was still there, and somehow we seemed to understand each other. I couldn't help but wonder if it would be the same for her and Cara.

This revelation scared me slightly but the knock on the door was what truly startled me to my feet. "Braith!" I could not help but sigh in relief that Varien had not returned or that Cara had yet again found her way to the medical wing somehow (she was not to bother the healers or their patients).

My brother tilted his head slightly to me and then the silent woman beside me before he spoke, "Leyrn, we have a problem." Braith headed back out of the room and began to rush down the hallway outside and I knew it was my cue to follow. Braith would not waste words when action was required.

"I am sorry but I must go. Rest well and I shall visit you again tomorrow, I think I may have thought of something." She waved as I left, chasing after Braith as he raced through the halls. People didn't dare to get in our way as we ran, when he began to slow down I realized where we were headed—my father's meeting room, he hated when it was called the throne room.

"I will warn you now you won't like who is in there with father and Varien." Braith paused before opening the heavy doors so we could enter.

I barely saw who he was talking about when I sighed, "Tsadran." I could not help but roll my eyes and rub my face. Braith was right, I was not pleased. I hated Tsadran, and he surely was not my largest admirer either.

"General." he snickered back as I walked further into the room with Braith at my side. When I stopped a fair distance away from him and my other kin Tsadran closed the gap, taking my hand and kissing it. Regretfully for me I was in regular dress so it was not difficult for him to do so. "I am glad to see you are not wearing your armour for once when I visit-"

"I was not expecting to see you." I hissed in thinly veiled anger.

"Be that as it may I also do not think that such clothes are befitting of the gallantry of your station or such a meeting as this." he continued, which received nearly the same response as I had just given him. However Tsadran was right, my white dress and simple brown brocade were not nearly formal enough, which I hated to grant him considering how much I detested the worm. Yet my father was on remarkably good terms with him, as were the nobles, so I tried to keep up appearances.

It was no secret that Tsadran thought my position as general was a joke, and that he thought me nothing but petty, though that could have more to do with my refusal to accept a marriage proposal from him when I was barely old enough to consider a betrothal at all. I hated the dog breeder and all that he stood for, so why would I consider marrying him when his only desire was to advance Celvian and himself within Trevallyn's favour?

When no one else said anything I eventually cleared my throat and changed the subject, "Why are you here?"

"Tone Leyrn!" my father berated mutedly from his throne.

"I am sorry to bring such tidings but I come on behalf of the people of Celvian. We received notification just over two weeks ago that Wyldt was planning on attacking us-"

"Ridiculous." I scoughed but let him continue.

"We doubted it as well, but when we saw the first wave of their infantry approaching we had no choice but to push them back and act pre-emptively. We had no choice, especially based on the knowledge we gained—they were going to come after Trevallyn next." Now that was really daft.

"Wyldt would be crazy to attack us! Their military is flimsy and ours is not. Wydlt would never think to attack us, it wouldn't work. Besides, of all the satellite, and former satellite regions they have never showed any desire to attack us following their breaking away from our power." I retorted.

"Are you calling me a liar Lady Leyrn—I who has served your father well, and whose family has always served your family's best interests." Tsadran shot back, rounding back around to me as he had been facing my father and Varien as he spoke.

"No I am saying that your logic is flawed! Yes in the past Wyldt and Trevallyn did not get along, their people did not see eye to eye on nearly any account following the increased mechanization and our move away from simpler farming lifestyles—which at times I regret I myself missed out on, but that was generations ago now. Wyldt is more than content with the lot they have dealt themselves." I explained, as Braith nodded in agreement. My father had to know I was right, but apparently my reasoning was the one flawed in his opinion.

"There are things that even you do not know Leyrn." Varien stated my father's mind.

I could not help but huff as I continued, "Our troops patrol the boarders of Trevallyn and it's loyal satellites, like Celvian, day and night. If any of this was true we would know, we would have seen it."

"Just as you do not know everything, Princess, you also do not see all." Tsadran snapped viciously, pointing his finger at me accusingly.

"I trust my troops sir, if something like this was going on we would know."

"I assure you that you would not." He tried to insist.

"Prove it!" I shouted. Braith pulled me away from Tsadran who I was almost nose to nose with at that point.

"I will. You shall regret your tone My Lady, and I demand an apology."

Varien cut in, almost as if he was pleased with himself, like he knew something I did not, "Bring him in!" My brother had barely finished his short sentence when two of Tsadran's mercinaries dragged in a man I had never seen before.

"Princess, may I introduce the Crown Prince Raleigh of Wyldt." Tsadran bowed low, mocking the man and myself.

They had a blindfold over the poor man's eyes but he remained ungagged. "Damn you, let me go you villainous cretins! How dare you order my city bur-" One of Tsadran's men punched him in the stomach to shut him up. He fell forward in their arms, in pain. He probably was exhausted, despite the blindfold I could see the large bags forming under his eyes.

"You bastard! Let that man go, the moment you brought him inside the walls of this city he entered my custody." I attempted, but we all knew I was lying.

"Actually because of the threat-"

"Apparent threat!" I interjected.

"this man posses to our kingdom he is automatically transferred to my jurisdiction sister, he is my prisoner." Varien continued to prattle, smug and far too pleased with himself, as was Tsadran.

"I think you owe me an apology Leyrn."Tsadran sneered, the smuggest look on his face as he tapped my chin conceitedly while I stood my ground. I wasn't giving him any more satisfaction then he already had.

"Over my dead body."

"Leyrn." Braith hushed me. He was entitled to speak at this juncture but as usual refused to make a scene, he preferred to speak to our father and Varien after all events had transpired and he had time to reflect upon them. I usually was not present at these instances but they were reported to me later.

"Now that is uncalled for don't you think My Liege? How dare you, you rude and impertinent girl, after you attack my credibility you refuse to apologize for the misdeeds you do me. That is certainly not lady like. I feel bad for your father." Tsadran almost laughed.

Before my father could say anything I shot back, "Then be glad that you did not get your way those years ago because I would be your problem by now and not his."

"And I would have broken you." He hissed.

"You wish." I spat.

"Leryn, leave!" my father shouted loudly, and though he had meant for me to feel ashamed I did not for myself, but for him.

"Gladly." I left quickly and closed the large door loudly behind me. This was all too typical, despite my position as general my father and brother chose to block me out of decision making because of my relation to them. I would never be anything more than daughter and sister in their eyes. Well let them wait and see.

The Prince of Wyldt may be my brother's prisoner but I had control over the troops and the dungeon, where he would be kept out of sight. Let Varien try and get his way while the other prince is held within the domain of my jurisdiction. Just let him try.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Cailin/Silence

After Leyrn left my room, I wondered what problem demanded her attention so urgently, and almost wished I was well enough to follow. Her younger brother seemed to be truly concerned, and though I knew it was none of my business I couldn't help but be worried something important was afoot and being confined to my sick room was preventing me from finding out just what it was.

The next morning dawned with terrible weather. Rain was pouring down from the sky in sheets and the wind was howling fearsomely. There was certainly no lovely view to look down on today, and I was worried that the beautiful gardens below me were actually going to be destroyed.

As usual the only thought that kept my mind away from my pain was my expectation of a visit from Leyrn – though to be completely honest I had begun to come to terms with the fact that the pain of loosing my home and family was never going to go away, and instead of trying to hide it and push it away, I had to learn to live with it as a part of myself – just as I had to live with my disfigurement. I must admit, being called a thing by the Crown Prince was hardly helpful, only serving to make me more conscious of the visual connection to what my insides felt like. If I was still in my former position I certainly would have told him exactly what I thought about his ridiculous behaviour. In fact, I would have yelled right back at him! What an impossible cur, to treat his elder sister in such a despicable manner when it was clear that she was an exceptionally kind and compassionate individual. It was enough to make me sick – or at least pray I never met the fellow again.

Just after my lunch had been brought to me, I received a visitor and once more I was surprised that it wasn't Leyrn. To my relief, it also wasn't the Crown Prince and so I knew that I wouldn't have to evacuate the medical wing. Instead, it was a child – a little girl to be exact, with honey coloured hair and sweet eyes. She looked like she couldn't be older then ten years old, but she was also dressed rather well so I could only assume she was yet another member of the large royal family.

She grinned at me cheekily.

"Hello! My name is Cara, who are you?" Her little voice was absolutely adorable and I wanted to take her in my arms and hug her right then and there. I have always possessed a strong love for children. Raleigh had always teased me by saying that I liked them so much because I still acted like one, and I suppose for the most part that he was correct in saying so. However in this particular case I felt awful knowing that I couldn't introduce myself to the girl since she seemed so friendly – and amazingly didn't seem to be bothered by the way I looked. Most children would make a comment, and so I assumed that she was raised the same way I was, with the knowledge that anything said regarding ones appearance was a very dangerous political move. Even at a young age I knew that to tell the Duchess of Colovia that she had gained weight would have caused a most problematic situation for my family.

Cara seemed confused as to my lack of response, and so she asked her question again, the second time a bit more abruptly then she had before. When once again I didn't answer, she looked entirely put out.

"How come you won't tell me your name? I told you mine so it's only fair." She pouted, obviously upset with me. I returned her sentiment with a slightly apologetic glance and pointed to my throat, shaking my head and hoping she would be able to understand my gesticulations.

"You can't talk?" She asked tilting her head in question. I smiled and shook my head no. The girl frowned and took my hand.

"I'm very sorry I didn't know." She said sadly. I patted her head to assure her it was alright and she seemed to get the message.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" She continued, climbing right up on my cot with me and sitting cross-legged. Even if I could have talked I doubted she would have given me time to respond with a yes before she began explaining the rules of a child's finger game that I had never heard of before. Playing alongside the little princess helped pass the time, and put me in better spirits then I had been before. After quite some time playing – and in my case losing horribly – I heard an elderly woman calling out Cara's name.

"Princess Cara where on earth have you gone? Princess!"

The voice seemed very frustrated, and in my opinion very tired. It had never occurred to me that the child might have been expected elsewhere for most of the afternoon, and I had her stop playing in order to hear her name being called out. When she heard the woman calling out to her she put on a sad face.

"Rats, she found me. I want to stay here and play with you longer. You're lots of fun, even if you can't talk." She said in what can only be described as a child's pure honesty. I smiled back, and urged Cara to call back to whom I assumed to be her overworked nursemaid. If she always had that much energy I could see why the poor woman sounded so exhausted. How long must she have spent searching for the princess?

"I'm in here Nursie!" Cara yelled back, not even bothering to meet her outside. When the old women walked into the room she was clearly out of breath.

"Princess! How many times must I tell you not to play in the hospital wing with the patients! This poor girl is trying to rest and get better!" The nurse exclaimed to the now giggling little girl.

"Your big brother is not going to be happy about this..." She continued, causing Cara's face to turn a shade paler.

"Please Nursie don't tell Varien he'll angry with me!" She pleaded, batting her sweet eyelashes in hopes to win her captor over. I could tell it was working.

"We won't tell Varien, but I know now." I heard Leyrn say from the doorway, her arms crossed while she grinned devilishly. I noticed she was wearing her armour. I hadn't seen her do that in a while.

"Aww Leyrn! But me and Silence were having so much fun together!"

What had she called me? Silence? I suppose it was sort of cute in the long run, although slightly demeaning I suppose. It seemed like Leyrn was thinking the same thing.

"Silence? Cara why would you call her that? You might hurt her feelings!" The elder princess scolded while picking the child off of the bed and making her stand on the floor.

"Well because she doesn't talk. It doesn't bother you that I call you that does it?" The little girl asked me. I shook my head no and grinned. I could tell the name was going to stick, but I was certain that it would grow on me.

"Well as long as you're alright with that name, Silence it is. I hated not having anything to call you anyway." Leyrn affirmed. "Now Cara you go with Nursie now, it's time for your afternoon lessons since you've been playing in here all day. No complaint now, off you go. If you're good you and Silence can play later." She ordered in a tone that made her sister do as she was told. I waived goodbye as she left the room holding her nurse's hand. Leyrn sighed.

"Sorry about that. Cara knows not to come in here, but I suppose it only makes her want to more. You were very good with her. I was thinking about this earlier, but this little incident reminded me of my plan. How would you feel about helping Nursie out a bit? She could certainly use a helping hand as I'm sure you noticed. This way Varien can't kick you out. In fact, he may not even notice that you're around which is probably what you want."

Nodding, I laughed silently. If I could have food and shelter for looking after the young princess I was more then happy to do so. It wasn't like I had anything better to do with my time, and it would help give me a purpose. Leyrn sighed again, despite the pleasure of reaching a mutual decision.

I wanted to ask her what was wrong, and though I couldn't I suppose she sensed my wondering.

"I guess you've noticed my armour and my countenance. I suppose you're a very good listener, and in the long run nothing I say to you will ever leave this room so I guess it's alright to confide in you about my situation. My family has had a visit from Lord Tsadran from Celvian."

As soon as Leyrn muttered his name distastefully I almost jumped in fright. Tsadran. The man who was responsible for the destruction of Wyldt! I had to conceal my emotions and act indifferently, I knew it, but it was becoming very hard. I wanted to know what had become of my home and family!

"Not only did he insult me personally, but he insulted my abilities as a general. He claims that Wyldt was planning an attack, but I know that cannot be right since Wyldt doesn't have the capacity to do so! And to prove it, he even brought the Prince of Wyldt. Raleigh I think his name is. He's been tossed in prison now, and under the jurisdiction of my stubborn brother. I think I need to talk to him, to ask him the truth of the matter, though I doubt he'd even tell me." Leyrn continued to mumble many other complaints about the Lord Tsadran but I couldn't hear them. All I could think about was Raleigh. He was alive and he was here! How I wanted to run to him and hug him! But I knew to do so was suicide, and would put him at risk too. No I just needed to see him with my own eyes to know he was alright! My heart was so full up with joy I wanted to sing it aloud and it hurt to keep it inside.

"Are you alright?" Leyrn asked, interrupting my reverie. Snapping away from my happiness I nodded solemnly while inside my head was reeling with thoughts.

I couldn't see my brother. No not yet. It was up to me to learn the truth. If it came from him it would mean nothing. The history between Trevallyn and Wyldt meant that his word was useless against Tsadran, whose principality still belonged under Trevallyn's authority. If I could gain the trust of the royal family, maybe then they would hear my plea when I understood the full and complete story – like why would Tsadran attack my home? What could he possibly have hoped to accomplish doing so?

I would work for Leyrn and help care for Cara. Meanwhile I would deduce what exactly Tsadran was planning. He wouldn't win, and I'd make him pay for what he did to my father, and then Raleigh and I could rebuild our home together in peace. I only hoped I could do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Leryn

Once I was sure that Silence was settled in with Cara and had accepted her new position as Paulette's assistant the next day I headed toward the location I had planned to meet Braith. My father had made it perfectly clear that all his children, except Cara, were to gather in the meeting room following lunch. It had taken me all morning to convince Cara that she was not coming with me to the meeting and that she had to stay with Silence and Paulette. I suppose bribing her was not the best solution but as I was not the one who would suffer the consequences I did not care—that responsibility fell to Silence this time, she would have to play any game my little sister desired.

Before I could find Braith however I ran into my youngest brother Edom. I felt bad that the two of us were not closer but by the time he was born I was consumed by my schooling and other training. He and Cara were very close and I am sure he would have been more then happy to help Paulette but father had other plans for him. Edom was always busy with his studies, and he was by far the most intelligent of us all, his political knowledge, decorum and manner gave him strong standing for his future no matter what path he decided to take. Edom, luckily for me, was far more level headed than Varien so at least that was of some small consolation to me. Hopefully in the future he would be able to make Varien see reason.

"Hello elder sister." Edom said respectfully, scanning around him before offering me his arm and commending me for the fact that I had done as father requested and was wearing formal clothes. It had taken all my will power to dress appropriately, especially considering who was present.

At breakfast our father had informed us that Shae, Tsadran's sister, had arrived two days ago but because of the stress of her journey she had remained in her room since her arrival. All I was able to think was how wonderful it was to know that I was not being appraised of the situation at hand. Apparently my father had ordered the guards that had been on duty to not speak of her arrival to any one, not even me. I hated that he went above my head like that, however it was not as if her arrival would have been announced to me regardless so why it perturbed me so much I did not know.

Shae, whom I detested almost as much as I did her brother, was the exact antithesis of me—something my father and Varien never failed to point out when she would visit with Tsadran. She was precisely what they wished I was. Poise, delicate, demure, and ready to fulfill the role her brother chose for her. Shae wore the proper clothes, said the right things—which most of the time was nothing at all in her case, and never spoke out against the desires of those that were 'superior' to her. The two of us had never gotten along, no matter how old we were, whenever she spoke to me her words held hidden malice. I could not help but think she was bitter because of my standing in society, and then my refusal of her brother's marriage proposal. Oh well, I had never wanted to be friends with her in the first place.

She was the reason for our meeting, I just knew it.

I had thought I had seen her out and about the palace at one point but had brushed it off as my imagination, now I was sure that I actually had seen her and I could only imagine what she was up to. She and her egregious brother.

Edom knocked slightly on the meeting room door before we opened it and went in. He had picked up the habit as a child and continued with it to this day. We always knew when it was Edom entering any room for this reason.

When we entered everyone else was already there, I suppose Braith had been accosted by someone else, possibly my mother whom was next to my father. It was a good thing I had not waited for him then. What struck me as the most odd however was that Shae was standing with her arm linked with Varien's. And both she and Tsadran looked far too pleased for me to be comfortable with. Something was going on.

"Hello Lady Leyrn or is it General?" Shae greeted warmly, normally she would barely acknowledge me, she was likely doing it to upset me. Hence I couldn't decide if this was a turn for the better or not, though it was clear that she had not gained any amount of self assertion.

"Hello." I said in return but nothing more.

My father proved to be my saving grace this time because he spoke up almost immediately. "Children your mother and I have an announcement to make. As you are all well aware Celvian and Trevallyn have been closely connected through business and due to Celvian's status as a satellite. However our family, and that of the Golgerns" he gestured toward Tsadran and Shae who both bowed slightly, "have long had a bond of friendship on their own.

"There have been attempts in the past to connect our families, but these have failed," everyone seemed to have their eyes set heavily on me for a moment before looking back to my father—though he continued to glare a moment longer, "that is, until now."

"What?" Edom, Braith, and myself all asked in unison. The fear that I felt must have appeared on my face because Tsadran spoke next.

"Do not fear Lady General, you have not been given the opportunity, nay pleasure, of entering our family through marriage." I could not help but sigh with relief.

Shae continued before I even had stopped clutching my heart, "I on the other hand have been granted a place at your brother's side."

"A political union such as this will prove invaluable, especially after the lengths Celvian and the Golgens have gone to in order to look out for the well being of Trevallyn." Varien cut in, a smug look and tone taking over his entire demeanour. It made me sick.

All I wanted to do was scream at him, Varien had never once spoke to me of any sort of marriage, to anyone, let alone to Shae. Girls had always fawned over Varien but he never paid them any more mind than was acceptable and was polite. In all honesty I don't think marriage ever crossed his mind at all, but the moment it became a political act it certainly would have caught his attention.

"You are going to marry, her?" I almost demanded, "Is this some sick form of self debasement, because you surely cannot think that this is for the good of the people! All they want is to increase their political favour! Tsadran tried and failed and now he is using his sister to get his way, don't you see that?"

"This actually was not my idea Lady Leyrn, if you are so upset by the happiness this shall bring to your brother, my sister, and the people of both regions then perhaps it is you who needs to rethink their values. This union was your father's idea."

"Father?" I asked, now even more in disbelief. "How did you convince him this was a good plan?" I turned on Tsadran, "I know the two of you had some hand in making this happen, and I assure you I will figure it out." I hissed at him through my teeth only loud enough for him to hear.

"I would like to see you try." he sneered back.

"Is that a threat?" I asked offended.

"It is if you want it to be, My Lady."

Turning on my heel I stormed over to Varien and Shae, who was still latched to his arm. "Are you sure about this?" When my brother nodded I bowed to them, "Then I wish you all the best. If you will excuse me."

There was definitely more going on here then Tsadran and Shae were leading my family to believe. Things just didn't add up.

There was only one person that I could really hope to get any answers from, and I knew that they were not going to be willing to give them to me. I had already been to the dungeon once to no avail but this time I was not going to take no response for an answer.

I all but ran through the halls, striding angrily past anyone I came in contact with. When I was about three quarters of the way to my destination I heard Cara call my name and saw her begin to drag Silence over to me. Instead of responding I just held my hand up to her, indicating for her to stop and not bother me at that moment. Cara knew better than to interrupt me if I gave her such a signal and she backed off in an instant.

Having not bothered to return to my room and put on my armour, because of my immense displeasure at the moment, I continued to dawn my formal blue dress—that according to the maker matched my eyes splendidly. Since when did a General ever need a dress like that! Fine, one that was also a Princess I suppose would have been anyones answer but at this moment it was more infuriating than it was worth. Whipping my sleeves around as they tangled about my hands I hurriedly freed them, as one of the guards opened the door for me. They also knew better than to question me when I was in a state such as this. Hopefully the Crown Prince of Wyldt would also have at least that amount of sense as well.

When I had gone to see him previously I had stayed for barely a minute and had been dressed in my armour, not that he had even bothered to do more then glance up at me. I almost hoped that being dressed this way might provoke a bit more of a response from him, or at least would be a tad more intriguing. He had heard Tsadran mention a princess, perhaps he would remember the conviction with which I spoke against the way he was being treated and he would see fit to at least acknowledge me this time if he put two and two together. If he had any amount of intelligence he would determine that Princess and General were one and the same though I almost hated to give him that much credit.

"You are Prince Raleigh are you not?" I questioned, gripping the bars of his cell tightly, looking at his dejected and defiant form in the corner. He looked up for a moment but ensured that his face was still cast in shadow as he barely nodded, his black hair matted about his face. "My name is Leyrn, will you please talk to me?"

"I thought you were a General, what happened to the armour?"

"If I answer your questions will you answer mine?" I asked hopefully, attempting to make my voice softer as I could still hear anger in it and I did not wish the Prince to think it was directed at him.

He looked up at me more seriously again, though I still could not really see him. From what I had seen a few days earlier he was rather handsome, his black hair had still appeared to be neatly kept at that point and his clothing fit with the title, and now that I had heard him speak, but a little, I could tell from the lilt in his voice that he was indeed of high standing in Wyldt. The accent would have given it away if the firmness did not. He was just as on guard as I was.

"Alright then." I answered, slackening my grip on the bars a bit, "You are right, I am a General. My armour is in my room, upon request, otherwise I would still be wearing it. If it were my choice I would wear it until Tsadran left. But as his sister has had made herself a permanent fixture I am sure I will be required to wear formal dress more often than not from now on."

"Surely even a General is not warranted such accord as to be required to wear a dress like that."

"Usually they would not be-" I started but he cut me off.

"You almost look like a Princess." he laughed sadly, as if remembering someone dear to him but he did not speak of them.

"Then I have almost fulfilled the exact request I was given. My father would much rather that I dress to that station rather than my appointed one." When he looked slightly confused I continued, "I am not merely a General."

The Prince put his hand to his mouth as if he were thinking back, clearly through the time he had been here to the meeting room. "That was you? The day that bastard brought me here, that was you that demanded they let me go. I knew a Princess would not have that sort of jurisdiction, but one that is also a General, I never would have thought."

"You sound surprised."

"I have never known a Princess that would take on such a job." He shook his head.

"Then you clearly had never met me. The people chose me for the position. Though the rule of Trevallyn passes from father to son, anyone may hold other positions—the people just so happened to choose me. It is an honour I gladly accepted. My duty is to them and no one else." I laughed, "I suppose that is why I find it so easy to turn down politics."

"I see, then I wonder why you would order Celvian to attack Wyldt. We have not acted against Trevallyn since we left it's control. That only leaves politics and a long standing grudge!" he yelled angrily, getting to his feet and grabbing the same bars as I was. The fury that flashed in his violet eyes was terrifying but I did not back up because now I was just as angry as him.

"Do not think you know what it is I do! I have never ordered anyone to attack someone without provocation. Until Tsadran arrived here with you the other day I had no idea that anything had happened at all! He tells us that Wyldt was advancing on Celvian and that they had no choice but to act pre-emptively—that Wyldt was planning on moving on Trevallyn next-"

"Preposterous!" he shouted.

"That is what I said and I was shot down. And you were paraded out."

"Wyldt would never think of attacking Trevallyn or anyone else for that matter. We are—were, a peaceful people, until they moved in and burnt it to the ground."

"I promise you that we never attacked Wyldt. The first person that I would even think to attack would be the mutt breeder! But that would be a personal attack on Tsadran, not against Celvian itself." Waiting for a moment, when his anger did not subside, I called to the guards, two of the troops I knew very well. "Kaden, Heloise."

"General?" Heloise answered as they both entered.

I was not sure how best to ask this but I tried, "What have our troops been up to in the past two weeks, when was the last time that I went to Celvian or that Tsadran was here?"

"Nothing General. Everything has been routine recently, patrol, training, that hunting trip you were on-" I waved Kaden on so he would not say more on the subject of the hunting trip with the nobles. "And I can't remember the last time you had any sort of contact with Tsadran or went to Celvian. I must have been years ago now. If anyone goes its for a day at a time, if that... I think Captain Braith was the last person to visit but that was probably almost a year ago now."

"Thank you. You can both go back to your duties." I dismissed them politely before turning back to the Crown Prince, "I am sorry. We know nothing of what happened in Wyldt other than what we have been told by Tsadran—which I do not believe in the slightest. Please, tell me what actually happened."

"Why should I?" he snapped at me, going and sitting back down.

"Tsadran has never been on my list of people to trust, where as you have not given me such a reason. I know you may not believe me, and I do not expect you to, but I have never had an issue with Wyldt and have always found the lack of contact ridiculous. Differences may have divided our countries in the past but that does not mean we should not be civil or work together to achieve common goals. Right now, that goal, for you and I, is proving that Tsadran is behind this and seeking justice for your fallen comrades. It is all I can do right now, but if you do not help me, even that will not come to pass."

The Prince sighed heavily before recounting to me the terror that befell his homeland. It was not an attack, it was a massacre. My heart bled for him and all that he lost, though he spoke not of it. He had a family once, of that much I knew, but as he did not speak of them I could only guess that they had been killed along with the majority of Wyldt.

He did not speak for long before he stopped. I did not blame him though, for if my home had been destroyed and myself thrown in prison I would have been incapable of recounting such events as well.

"I thank you. I will be sure to instruct the guards to treat you well, it is not my desire that you should be kept here but I have no authority over whether or not you remain my brother's prisoner, but I can attempt to make your stay here as painless as possible.

"I will get to the bottom of this. I swear to you on my honour as a General."

He looked up at me again and I could see tears, and possibly even hope in his eyes as he tried to laugh, "Not as a Princess?"

"There is no honour in that, I was born to that, that is not who I am, merely who some people wish me to be. But on the trust and faith that my people have in me, that I would swear on, because it means more to me than almost anything else in the entire world." The Prince scoughed at me but I paid it no mind, I did not blame him for not believing me. I had given him my word though, and I intended to keep it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Cailin/Silence

It was after the first month in Trevallyn that I finally began to feel at home. Looking after Clara was a tough job, but one that suited me well since I was able to stay out of the way while still never being lonely. Most of the time I worked with Nurse Paulette, who was a kindly soul, though I could tell my muteness was frustrating for her. I wished I could make things easier for the poor woman, but self-preservation wouldn't allow me to make such a deadly error.

For a little over a week now, the palace had been overrun with the most interesting of gossip. Having been a Princess myself, I understood that any royal happenings were always at the height of any discussion amongst the palace staff, and it was certainly a learning experience, being on the other end for once. Apparently the Crown Prince had gotten engaged to Tsadran's sister. I had never met her, but if she was anything like her brother I really didn't want too. In the same breath though, she had to marry Prince Varien, who was awful in his own way too. Perhaps they were truly a perfect match.

Since I had started caring for Cara, I hadn't seen too much of Leyrn. I liked her very much, and in other times and in other worlds, perhaps we would have been able to be friends. However lately, Leyrn seemed to be occupied with many troubles which I supposed centered around her brother's engagement and my brother's imprisonment. I wanted to learn more about what was bothering her because then perhaps I would learn more about what was happening to Wyldt. My desire to see Raleigh was getting stronger and stronger. I felt terrible knowing that he was sitting in a dark cell all alone, and I was pretty sure he thought I was dead. I understood how he felt and wished I could tell him I was here just to relieve his suffering even a little bit.

At least Cara was busy enough to occupy my thoughts most of the time, and slowly I could feel myself getting back to my old self. Today, I was instructed to take Cara outside to play since the weather was so lovely. She seemed to know where she was going, which was good since I had absolutely no idea. Paulette had told me to be careful because it was often dangerous in the large open fields that surrounded the palace due to the fact that there were hidden caverns, but thankfully Cara had played in the area many times before, so there really wasn't anything to worry about.

Slumping down in the grass, the little princess began to pick friendly daisies, fashioning them into a crown of flowers dextrously. As a little girl in Wyldt I recalled doing the same thing, however wild daisies hadn't grown there in such a long time I doubted I still remembered how. When she had finished one of a moderate size she stood up, and while I was sitting next to her she placed it on my head.

"See you look very pretty now. Just like me!" She said with the glow of satisfaction. The sweet thing was trying to make me feel better about myself. She clearly must have understood just how difficult things were for me at the moment. Before we had left, Paulette had the cook prepare a boxed lunch for the two of us to share, granted Cara's was much more special then mine. I didn't mind overly much, though her strawberries looked absolutely delicious and I wanted to have some more then anything. The child noticed my jealous glances, and with a laugh she placed one of hers on my plate.

"They're very good. I could tell that you wanted one so I'll share."

I gave her a thankful glace and ate the berry with great excitement. With a sigh of contentment I collapsed in the tall grass, watching birds fly by overhead. Cara lay right down beside me for a while, and for that small moment, it almost felt as if all was right in the world, like despite the terrible things that had happened I was still able to feel sort of calm. The warm breeze drifted through the grass, making it sway to and fro around us, and seeds from the dandelion blew through the air landing on my nose and making me want to sneeze.

But as children go, Cara was no different, and wasn't able to lie still like that for very long. Up like a shot, she reached over to tag me, crying out "You're it!" and running away laughing. Lazily I got up as well and began running towards her.

"Come on Silence! You can do better then that!" She teased while she giggled, and so I chased her as best I could. The few weeks sitting in a hospital bed had made me feel more out of shape then I'd initially realized.

I ran after her, looking carefully out for the caverns that Paulette had warned me about. Besides, there were signs posted around them so I wasn't worried. I am by no means an expert of rock formations or any sort of land, and so when the ground caved in underneath Cara's feet I was caught completely unawares. It seemed so was she, and with a childlike screech she fell down into the earth. Dust flew all around me, and waving it away coughing, I tried to see where it was she had landed. I wanted more then anything to call out to her, but I knew that it would be a very silly idea since it would destroy any cover I had intended on standing by.

"Silence!" I heard her cry to me. "I think I might have broken my arm! It hurts really badly and I think I'm bleeding!"

I admit I was quite alarmed, and rather unsure what to do. Should I go and find someone? I wondered, but the truth of the matter was that I would have no idea where to go and search for anyone, or even who to ask. No, instead I would go down and fetch the girl myself. The only problem was, I also didn't have anything that resembled rope to help me descend and then climb back up with Cara in tow. The only thing that I could think of at the time was my dress. I had seen one of the servant girls in Wyldt - Margaret I think her name was – rip up sheets, blankets and clothing in order to sneak out of her window to meet her beau at night. It looked to be rather simple, she had merely braided several strands together until they became strong enough to support her weight.

With a sigh, I began to rip up the underclothing of my uniform in as long of strands as I could muster. Once I had braided them together, I continued by ripping up the main part of my uniform until I felt sure I would have enough rope. The drop wasn't overly far, perhaps only 10 feet or so, but I was certain I couldn't climb it, and neither could Cara with her broken arm.

Latching the rope to a rather sturdy looking rock formation, I tugged on it several times to ensure that it was strong enough to hold my weight. When it seemed like it would be alright, I held my breath and climbed down in the cavern after poor Cara. It felt like as I climbed down after her, and by the time I reached the bottom I was covered in scratches, bruises and dirt. Nevertheless my condition was far less severe then Cara's, who did look quite worse for the wear. In fact, I was impressed that she was not making a fuss. If I would have been in her position at her age, I would have been sobbing uncontrollably and screaming for Raleigh to come and give me a hug. Cara however, was waiting for me patiently with nothing more then a few tears in her eyes.

I held my arms out too her and helped her get to her feet. I didn't know much about first aid, but since I didn't want her to get hurt when I tried to carry her back up, I thought it best to rip a section of her dress – since mine was already far too short to be appropriate anymore- and fashioned a sort of sling for it. It wasn't perfect, but it was the best that I could do in such a situation.

Carefully, I aided the girl as she draped herself over my shoulders in a one-armed piggy back sort of fashion and winced as I attempted to pull myself up from the cavern onto the valley floor. Each tiny inch on the rope felt like a thousand miles and I felt like I really wasn't getting anywhere.

After I had made it half way, I heard a shout down into the hole.

"Cara? Cara are you down there? Silence?" Leyrn's voice said, thick with worry." I obviously let Cara reply.

"Leyrn we're right here, on the wall. Silence is pulling me up but I think she's getting really tired!" Cara answered for me. Thank goodness for her keen intuition, since she was absolutely right, I wasn't sure if I would be able to go any further up along the cavern. I thought I could hear Leyrn talking to someone above us, but who it was and what they were going to do to help I wasn't sure. All I knew is that she, and probably some other form of assistance, had released the shiftily fashioned rope from the rock and were now pulling us up the wall. I hoped Cara would hold on tight as we made it closer and closer to our destination, and when we finally breeched the surface and Cara had gotten off of me I fell down, exhausted from all of the exertion. It was certainly far more then a has-been princess like me was able to accomplish and I was actually quite impressed with myself. In the end though, I saw that it had taken my rope tied to the saddle of a large black horse to pull us both up.

"I don't think I want to play here anymore." Cara said as she wrapped her older sister in a tight embrace.

"Good. Because I don't think I want you to play here anymore." A male voice, that I recognized as belonging to the Crown Prince said from next to me.

"You're just lucky that Leyrn's guard saw you fall in. Otherwise you would have been down there for who knows how long!" The Prince said, bending down to Cara and giving her a hug as well. For such a jerk he did seem awfully worried, despite the fact I was slightly offended that he hadn't even mentioned my assistance. Thankfully he didn't have to, because at least his older sister did.

"Thank you Silence, you really thought on your knees there. My guard could use a quick thinker like you." She said with a smile.

"It would have been far easier for you to have just called for help." Prince Varien scoffed, still holding his injured sister in his arms.

"Silence can't talk Varien. How's she supposed to yell?" Cara said in order to defend me. Bless her little heart.

"No matter it is her responsibility to watch Cara, and obviously she is not doing a suitable enough job." The Prince continued.

"Don't be rude Varien. How many other nurses do you know that would make their dress into a rope and climb in after Cara if she fell like that? Why am I guessing none? She was already half up the cavern wall. Even if my guards hadn't seen I guarantee she still would have gotten Cara out eventually. We just saved her the effort." Leyrn said in a scolding tone towards her brother. I beamed at her. She certainly was the best.

Varien sighed in defeat. I was sure there wasn't really anything he could say to contest what I had done, despite the fact he seemed eager to ignore my contribution.

"Would you bring Cara to the hospital wing Silence? I'm sure you know where it is by now. I have some matters to discuss with my brother and we don't have much time before he needs to meet with his fiancée." Leyrn asked while she untied the rope from her horse. Nodding I took Cara from her brother and headed towards the palace.

"Oh and Silence!" The Prince called back when I was nearly out of earshot. "Thank you!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Leryn

I could not have been more proud of Silence then I was at this moment. Not many people would have climbed down into that cavern after Cara let alone someone with her physicality. I had no doubt that she probably would not have been able to pull herself out of that hole but she had tried and in my opinion that is what mattered. She had been close, and as I had said, she probably would have succeeded eventually. However I was also proud of Varien, for admitting his thanks.

Varien had always attempted to look out for each of his siblings, granted most of us found it a bit daunting now but it was a welcome aid when we were children. He still did it but mostly for Cara now. When he tried to pull his wait in my other brothers or my favour it usually ended up seeming condescending so he had avoided it outright for some years now. I think any one of us would have taken offense if he had continued to throw his weight around like that—we could look out for ourselves now and didn't need him to take care of us.

Once Cara, and I suppose Silence, were out of ear shot I thought it best to break the awkward silence that had fallen over Varien and I. "I wanted to apologize... for the other day. I should not have reacted to your _happy_ news like that. You know I wish you nothing but the best Varien—even if I do not necessarily agree with you, or your choice to marry Shae." I shrugged. I suppose this was one of those times it was best to be humble.

All he did was nod for a while before clearing his throat. "I also would like to apologize for my behaviour towards Silence. I should have trusted your judgement."

"Maybe you should trust it on more than that account." I attempted not to scough under my breath was not able to hold it back. Well he really should.

"Probably." Was his only reply. He clearly just did not want to get into it; we had been getting along fairly well the last few days, at least comparatively. What made it even more obvious was that he attempted to change the subject, "How have the new troops been doing? You have been putting them through lots of training recently."

He was right I had been, but mostly to avoid being in the castle and to have an excuse to wear my armour. I didn't feel right without it recently. "They have been doing well. They should be on par with the others by now which makes scheduling a lot easier. Besides, we don't want any more issues, more situations like the one we are in now." Apparently I was not ready to move on however.

"I never doubted the ability of the troops Leyrn." he tried to assure me but it just made it worse.

"No you doubted me instead!" I shouted at him, getting more angry then I probably should have but in all respects my assertion appeared to be true.

"I never said that."

That was not the best thing for him to say at all. "You didn't have to. Your actions more than make up for your lack of vocalizing your concerns this time. This is not the first time that you, or father, have doubted or questioned my ability and it makes me sad to think that you do not trust me. That you would trust someone like Tsadran over me is even worse. You know how I feel about him. You and father both.

"And yet you continue to deal with him. The only thing that man is good for is breeding dogs. He is a cad. Can you not see that he has something more riding on this than he is letting you see? The only thing Tsadran has allegiance to is himself."

Again Varien nodded, "I know, and I should trust you more. But I have come to rely on myself above everyone else. You look to your heart and instinct, and I look to politics. It is my guide and I must follow it, just as you must follow yours."

I had to admit that he was right. But it did remind me of other questions I had.

"So your marriage to Shae... do you actually wish to marry her? You realize it is probably part of whatever ploy Tsadran has put in place. Regardless of the fact it may have been father's idea, he no doubt was vying for it."

"Yes, yes he was. Though most likely not in the way you are thinking." he kicked the ground a bit as we walked side by side. It was a weakness he had always had when it came to things he did not particularly want to talk to me about.

"What do you mean?" I pressed.

When Varien did not look up from the ground for a minute I asked again, thankfully this time he continued. "When father brought it up Tsadran's eyes all but lit up. It was to be a reward for service to Trevallyn. It would have given Tsadran far more clout than he already has... at least this way his power has been restricted."

"How so? What more power could he possibly have?" I now was starting to become a little concerned and slightly confused.

Varien cleared his throat once again, another bad sign. "My marriage to Shae was not precisely what father had in mind. And before you say anything don't be mad at him, he thought it was his only option."

"Let me guess-"

"Father offered Tsadran your hand, yes." I could not help but grumble at the very thought despite the fact I knew I was not going to have to marry him. "But I wouldn't allow it. I know how much you hate him. At least this way the Golgurns receive some sort of recognition and you don't have to deal with them. Besides, this way you won't have to leave Trevallyn. His marriage to you would have been more beneficial for them but they had to accept this offer. In all respects it is the better one."

I nodded for a moment, stopping when I realized how like my brother it was and unlike him what he had just described was. "You mean to say that you offered to marry Shae so I would not have to marry Tsadran?"

"Yes."

"Do you even like her? Why would you do it, you didn't have to. I would have refused again regardless." I said, taken aback by what Varien had done.

"Father would not have accepted that. He would have made you this time. I couldn't let him do that, the people need you.

"And no, I have no particular feelings for Shae at all. It's merely-"

"Political." I finished for him.

We walked the rest of the way back in silence. Apparently I still needed Varien to look out for me after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Cailin/Silence

I didn't really know what to do with myself after Cara had been injured. There really was no place for me in the hospital wing, and quite frankly after all the time I had spent there I didn't really want to go there and be in the way while Cara was visited by all the local dignitaries who thought they could get ahead by sucking up to the royal family.

I thought that I might do a little sightseeing around the palace, since I had only fully explored my quarters, Cara's rooms and a few other places where I had been told to go, but the palace in Trevallyn occupied so much more space then my old home in Wyldt that I wanted to see what it was all used for. After I had changed my poor ripped up uniform I started at the lower end of the palace, exploring all of the halls and corridors. For the most part I left the rooms untouched since I didn't want to get in trouble for snooping around where I wasn't supposed to, but if the door was left open I felt that it was like getting a personal invitation to go inside and see what was inside.

I had explored as much as I possibly could, until I reached a door that was out of the way, and left slightly ajar. It almost reminded me of a secret passageway, and since my curiosity got the better of me, I decided that I simply _had_ to investigate. To my excitement the door led to a simply miraculous staircase that seemed to stretch all the way up into the sky. I didn't hear anybody around, and I didn't see any harm in going to see what was up there so I began to climb for what seemed like forever.

By the time I'd reached the top I was huffing and puffing, but where I had ended up was completely worth the effort. I had managed to find my way to the top of what had to be the tallest tower of the Trevallyn palace, and it overlooked the entire kingdom, right to the Wyldt border I supposed, narrowing my eyes to get a better look. The sun was just going down, and the sky was painted the most wonderful colours of pink, orange and blue making it look like a painter's canvas. At the very highest point of the sky one could see the stars just beginning to appear like tiny candles guiding the way for the moon. I was in so much awe that I didn't even realise that I wasn't up there alone. I guess I should have figured that someone else was up there since the door was sort of open, but the thought hadn't really crossed my mind before that.

"Who's there? You shouldn't be up here it's private." A mildly annoyed voice said from the opposite side of the tower. Creeping over to see who it was, I noticed with a shock that it was the Crown Prince. This was hardly the place I would have expected to see him, and twice in one day might be more then I could bear.

I supposed he might want an answer, and so my best possible option would be to let him know that I was incapable of doing so.

He heard me coming and stood in order to get a better look at the trespasser, and when he saw my face he was just as surprised as I was.

"Silence? Shouldn't you be watching Princess Cara?" He asked, raising a dark eyebrow. I was thankful when he answered his own question.

"Oh I guess not since she's undoubtedly busy with well-wishers. What made you decide to come up here?" He asked again, causing me to place my hands on my hips and give him a smug look.

"I should probably stop asking you questions when I know you can't really answer me shouldn't I?" I almost wanted to laugh aloud. He realized that he had simply asked me another question done and put his face in his hands.

"I'm awful at this. I guess I'm just used to people being quiet around me unless I tell them to do something, and then they fall all over themselves to speak to me in the way they think I ought to be spoken to." He said. I nodded in complete understanding, but he probably just took it as me being polite and agreeing with him. After all, he had absolutely no idea that I had been in the same position only a month before and I still had no intentions of telling him. Especially since he was kind of a jerk. I was interested however, to know what exactly he was doing up here all by himself.

I saw that behind him was a sort of easel, but he was blocking it with his body. I was certain he could tell that I planned on sneaking around him in order to see what exactly it was, since even though I couldn't inquire, my body language was clear enough.

"I come up here quite often, but I don't think anyone's ever followed me up here before. You must be bored here without Cara." He said while continuing to try and hide the easel from my view. I nodded in reply, but I still wanted to see what exactly it was and I knew he didn't want me to. Since I was positive that was the case it only made me want to see it more – call it my personal sense of justice for the way he had treated me before.

"Did you want to see what I was doing? Generally I don't show anyone since I've always been afraid I'd be gossiped about though I guess I'm not worried about it with you. I suppose it's the least I can do. Consider it my apology. I should have listened to Leyrn but I've been in an overly bad mood of late. I call it the end of my life as I know it, but others would consider it marriage. Sorry, I have no idea why I'm telling you all of this since I'm sure you don't care. Perhaps it's because I know that nothing I say will be used against me later. I've always had to watch what I say."

I wasn't quite sure how to gesticulate my response, so instead I just smiled and nodded. The Prince moved away from the easel giving me a better look at it. It was a sketch, done with coloured charcoal of the view from the tower with the sunset. In truth he was very talented, impressing me quite a lot with his ability to look at such a view and replicate it on a canvas. I never would have guessed someone with such a harsh personality would possess such a gift.

As I examined the drawing further I could see each stroke was remarkably significant in its own way, like it was done deliberately with much forethought. I had always found art to be remarkably revealing of one's soul, and though I had never really been a proficient at it I always wished I would have practiced more. I guess I had found my own niche in music, where every sound came straight from the heart. Perhaps that was why it hurt more now that I couldn't talk or sing to express my feelings. If his art reflected his emotions as my music did mine, then I could see from his drawing that he was upset, worried, scared even. As beautiful as his sketch was it was also far more severe then it was flowing and calm. In truth it made me feel very sad myself. The Prince did seem quite different up in the tower then when he was on the ground. I wasn't sure why exactly that was; perhaps it was because he still felt guilty about how he had treated me before – and rightfully so.

I could tell he was gauging my reaction behind me. I could feel his eyes on my back.

"What do you think?" He asked in an awkward tone. I wanted to tell him it was beautiful, but all I could do was smile, my eyes beginning to tear up with emotion I didn't know I had bottled up inside me.

"You like it that much huh?" He asked with a lop-sided grin. I nodded eagerly. With a sigh, he sat back down on the stool that he must have been working from before I had arrived in the tower and added a few more strokes to the capital city of Trevallyn below us.

He didn't seem bothered that I was watching him, more vaguely amused with what I could possibly be interested in so much to remain behind him. Somehow thought, it was alright that we remained in silence. In fact it was probably more comfortable then if I would have been able to talk. Soon, the sunlight had all but vanished, and so the Prince stopped his nit-picking on the canvas and stood up. Smiling he looked over at me, and with a start I realized that something had happened to my stomach. It was a lurching, eerie sort a feeling that washed all over me and made me feel ill. For some reason the overwhelming urge to leave washed over me as my face turned a shade of bright red and got warm all over.

Without a word- obviously- to the Prince, I rushed out of the doorway to the staircase and ran all of the way down to the bottom, my hand over my heart the whole way. Why on earth did I feel so sick? I waived my hand against my face to try and cool myself down while I took deep breaths, and from above me I could hear Varien shout out my 'name,' almost sounding concerned, and for some reason that made me feel even more sick. I continued running down the corridor towards where I knew my room was, but on the way, collided with a person I had never met. I almost, out of force of habit, apologized profusely, but instead I merely bowed low in an attempt to say I was sorry.

Unfortunately unvocal apology wasn't enough for the woman I had run into, and she stomped her foot impatiently.

"Excuse me, when you collide into someone you are supposed to say you are sorry - especially if that someone happens to be your future queen. I could have your head for this you know, but it seems as if your head is all that you have left now doesn't it. For that matter there isn't even hair on it. It's rather disgusting really, how you can get out of bed in the morning without consideration for those around you that have to look at that face." She said with a sickly sweet smile plastered on her tanned face. I couldn't even think. My eyes had become so swollen with tears I wouldn't allow to fall that my vision was blurry and my throat stung terribly. Pushing past her I rushed back to my room without another thought, the salt from my tears stinging my burns as they dripped down my face.

When I had finally reached the inside, I slammed the door shut and crawled into the small cot that had been provided for me, hiding myself with the covers. That had to be the cruellest person I had ever met, and at first I would have wished her on Varien, but not now, not since I'd seen the personality engraved on his sketch as clearly as the lines he was drawing. Besides no one deserved to be with such an awful person, and I wanted to take back my earlier wishing her on him. I would never have treated a stranger like that in Wyldt, never in a thousand years, and most certainly not one who was injured.

I embraced my covers tightly as I sobbed into them, wanting my family more then ever before. They would comfort me, they would make everything alright again. But then again they couldn't. My father was dead, and it was Tsadran's fault, and Raleigh was probably suffering even more then me in prison. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to go see him just to know that he was alright, and I wanted him to know the same. Tonight I would sneak away from the palace to where the jail cells were and sing for the first time in a long while, both to comfort myself and my brother. Be damned if I got caught anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Leryn

My talk Varien had brought many things to the forefront in my mind, and had made other things even more blatantly clear. When he and I had arrived back at the palace I had immediately gone to the hospital wing to check on Cara, and I had been with her ever since. For hours she told me the story of how Silence tried to save her over and over again until we left for a late supper. The time until she went to bed was then consumed but the flurry of nobles and well wishers that had come following the announcement of my brother's engagement. He had disappeared somewhere so my presence was crucial. If we both were not present my father would have been set off in a rage.

Varien had been there initially but I suppose he took his first chance to escape. So I put on a brave face for the occasion, it was the least I could do now that I knew the whole story behind their impending marriage. When it was acceptable I excused myself with the excuse of bringing Cara to bed, luckily the din had quieted down dramatically by then and Braith and Edom would be able to hold down the fort (along with my parents and the Golgerns).

It took me longer than normal to get Cara settled for bed, though with all the excitement that day it was not hard to see why. I think Paulette was just happy that she was not the one that would have to deal with it as I had told her to take the rest of the day off when I had arrived to the hospital wing. It took a good hour of humming to get her to sleep, but it was worth it when I slinked out of her room and she didn't wake up when a draft pulled the door closed more loudly behind me than I would have liked.

I had intended to spend the rest of the night tucked away in my room, however the conversation I had had with Varien on the way back from finding Cara that afternoon had already changed that plan. My resolve redoubled upon running into Varien while on my way down to the dungeons. He looked so frazzled.

"Varien, are you alright? What's wrong?" he tried to ask him but he brushed off the question. He grabbed my arm lightly and had me walk for him for a moment, before letting me go.

"It's, it's nothing. Has Cara gone to bed, is she alright?"

"She is fine Varien, she's already asleep. The others were with the well wishers when I left. Things were settling down then—have you seen Silence?" I changed the subject, as no light was skimming under her door when I had passed by a minute ago.

Apparently he didn't like the change however because he went right on the defensive, "I haven't see her since we left the fields, why would I have?"

"I just thought I would ask, I'm sorry." I couldn't understand why he got so upset but decided not to press the situation. "I should be going Varien, I have something I want to do before bed. You should get some rest, you seem off."

He just nodded enthusiastically, and continued on his way. I just hopped that he made it to his room alright. I didn't know what, but something had upset him. I just knew better than to try and figure out what at the moment.

When Varien was out of sight I continued back on my way to the dungeon. I greeted the guards on duty warmly, going in without question and headed straight for my target. When Raliegh saw me he got to his feet and came to the bars, waiting patiently for me to arrive in front of him.

"My Lady." he bowed a bit.

In return I curtsied, "My Lord, I hope you have been comfortable since last we saw one another."

"It has been much better, thank you."

"I am glad," I nodded, "I have a little news, but also some questions, if you feel up to answering them."

"I'll try." he responded with a sigh, it was all I could ask for.

I sighed after him as I began, "I spoke with my brother this afternoon." I paused, "As I suspected his marriage to Shae is political. He is only going through with it to help me, or more actually to save me."

"What do you mean?" he became more intrigued.

"Apparently my father was the one to suggest the union; however it was not my brother he was willing to pawn off to the Golgerns-"

"It was you, wasn't it." Prince Raleigh almost laughed, "And let me guess it probably wasn't the first time that the subject had come up. Sounds like your brother was being awful nice to you because I suspect that you had previously refused a union with Tsadran." I just nodded, "I would have done the same." he mumbled.

"You would have married Shae?" I asked sceptically but then thought of something, "You had a sister, didn't you?"

"We all have family, some are just larger than others." he stated easily, pointing to me lightly during the latter part of the sentence as if that was all he would say but I knew that I could push him a bit more.

"Yes, but you had a sister. That's how you know you would have done the same, however I am going to guess that she was younger than you." When he looked a bit surprised I continued, "It was the look in your eyes when you said it, that you would have done the same. My brother only has that look in his eye when he is speaking of Cara. I also know that she is closer in age to you than he is to her." I said almost smugly.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I am pretty sure that your sister is not more than half your age right now. Let's just say Cara was a surprise." I laughed a little.

"Well than I would have to agree." he sounded very sad, "She's 7 years younger than me."

"So a little less distance between the two of you than between myself and Edom—my youngest brother. You probably know her better than I know him, but I love him dearly." When he nodded solemnly I thought of something, "I'm sorry... she was there wasn't she. You think she-" I stopped myself. She was dead.

"As is my father—my mother passed away when we were children." I did not want to say something that would upset him further; I could see that he was hurting, so I stayed quiet instead.

When he did not continue I apologized, "I did not mean to make you relive that."

"It is fine."

"No, it was uncouth of me. I should not have pushed the conversation, but I needed to know. This way I can hopefully try and learn some things. When the time is right I will send Braith, my second brother and second in command, on a search for information... Hopefully-"

He again nodded, but I knew that he was doubtful, I was too. I didn't blame him for not wanting to get his hopes up. We remained in silence for a while before he spoke again.

"You have a large family." I nodded, "You are lucky to have so many people that you know will always care for you, no matter what."

I scoughed a bit, "Trust me, my brother's actions seem a bit out of character of late. He and my father are not overly pleased with my choice of career. I normally am at odds with them. But you are right, I know they care. As liberal as our society is I am not really following the path they would choose for me, nor is it very traditional."

"But the people chose you for it and so you accepted." I nodded in agreement with his statement. "They should be proud of you."

"I think they are, they just do not know how to show it. It's the oldest story in the book really. I just try to not let it get to me.

"I am sorry that Varien had to take on the marriage to Shae in order to protect my freedom. My father would not have accepted my denial of a marriage to Tsadran. Varien knows how much this position means to me. If I was forced to marry Tsadran I would have to give it up—and move to Celvian. He wouldn't have done that if he was not proud of me."

"Of course."

I reached my hand through the bars and held it out to Raleigh, "I must go. I have to spend tomorrow with Shae, maybe I'll find out something—I will visit you again soon."

Raleigh took my hand and nodded, "I hope so. Thank you, and please, be careful."

"I will." I breathed quietly, squeezing his hand tightly for a moment before letting go. If I was going to be able to hold my temper tomorrow I was going to need to get as much rest as I could.

I dressed conservatively the next morning, aware that any sort of radical behaviour would be counterproductive. Breakfast was less awkward than I had imagined it would be, even considering that I was seated beside Tsadran and across from Shae. It could have been worse, though I was not sure how. Then it did.

Silence entered with Cara, whom did not appear to be in the best of moods herself, when Shae made a disgusted sound. "What is it?" I asked politely.

"What is she doing here. Her appearance makes me physically ill, besides she was rude to me." she said, her countenance did not veil her revulsion.

"Cara?" I asked, offended that she would speak that way of my sister but she quickly corrected me.

"No, the other one, the one acting as nurse maid. She is hideously disfigured, and when she ran into me in the hallway she all but refused to apologize." I was about to defend Silence when Cara jumped in herself.

"Don't talk about Silence like that! It isn't her fault that she looks like that and just because she can't talk doesn't mean that you should get mad at her. She's probably sorry that she ran into you, aren't you Silence."

Though I could tell that Silence was not all too pleased with the situation my sister had just put her in, nor was she all that sorry, she nodded. I guess Shae accepted the physical lie, and when she and her brother became consumed in their own conversation I gave Silence a sympathetic look, at which point she harshly stuck her tongue out at Shae, causing me to laugh. When Tsadran glared at me and my mother sent me a questioning look I quickly stopped and apologized. I really just couldn't help it—Silence was a girl after my own heart. I just wished that I would have thought of the insult before.

The rest of breakfast was as quiet as Silence, and when Shae excused both of us I had no choice but to follow. She blabbered on about herself for hours, asking me trivial questions about my family but not really waiting for answers before she would continue about herself. The longer I spent with her the worse I felt for Varien.

She complained about the poor manners of the palace staff and how she could never find one when she was in need of something. She also complained that the palace was far too confusing, "I can never find my way around, and when I finally spot someone they are of little assistance in helping my find my way back—they always claim to be busy with some other task. I am going to be their queen one day, they should make the time!" All I wanted to do was roll my eyes but I refrained.

This did however bring up the opportunity that I had needed, "Have you gotten to know Varien at least a little?"

"A bit, though he proves to be just as allusive as the staff here. I plan on spending some time with him this afternoon and then again tomorrow. I have ensured that he will have nothing else to press him away from me. I cleared his schedule."

That worried me, "Does he know this?"

Shae began to nod but stopped, "Or at least he will when I see him."

Once again I wished to laugh but didn't. "That is good." I tried to be relieved but wasn't, Varien would not be all too pleased, he always had things planned for his time. And more than anything he hated to be disrupted without good reason.

"He will see how good I am for him, just as you will."

Now that sounded just a little too conceited, "So I assume that you are rather pleased with the arrangement, as would be your brother..." I trailed off.

"Oh yes, we couldn't have wished for more. Of course with my becoming queen my brother shall be admitted into the highest circles and Celvian shall be heightened. And once your brother is king Tsadran may even be given a position of honour over—but I'm getting ahead of myself. Your father is in good health is he not?"

I nodded, I could only hope that he lived through his hundreds now, besides Shae seemed to have let something slip. "Perhaps, though I would doubt it. It is not as if there are any positions available." Once again I found myself prying for details, only this time I was attempting to upset Shae in hopes that she would slip again.

"Oh isn't there? After recent events I would think that there would be a desire to rethink strategies. Tsadran would be the perfect candidate to rule newly opened territories, after all he is the one that protected Trevallyn."

"Of course." I nodded, catching a glimpse of Varien, "Ah here is my brother now, perhaps I shall leave him to you. I should be going." As she waltzed over to him I could see her putting on her facade once again. Yes something was definitely up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Cailin/Silence

The moment I set out to find where my brother was being held I knew it was a dangerous idea – a very stupid dangerous idea. Nevertheless I knew I had to do it, otherwise the very knowledge that he was so close to me would drive me absolutely crazy. It took me ages to find where he was, since I couldn't very well go and ask someone where the dungeon was, and there wasn't even that many people out at such a time of night. That was bound to raise some questions. Instead, I tried to examine the pattern of the guard, and followed them while they switched shifts. I had covered myself in an inconspicuous cloak that could have belonged to almost anyone so as to not attract any unwanted attention and spied. Generally the guardhouse was always located next to the prison, at least that's how it was in Wyldt, and thought I couldn't be perfectly sure, I had to at least give it a try.

As I made my way to where I suspected Raleigh was being held, I noticed a large, garrison type building that I knew must be the guardhouse, and just as I had hoped, along the bottom of the walls were barred grates that I could only assume were part of the prison. I was well aware that I wouldn't be able to call to my brother, or see him for that matter, but there was one thing that I could do that was better then all of that. If he thought I was dead, as he most likely did, the sound of my voice would prove a ghostly echo to him instead, and perhaps he wouldn't be quick to give what he was hearing away to the guards who were passing by. I realized that if I sang, I might frighten him a little, or even make him sad. But the fact that it could ultimately serve to comfort him was far more important to me – and so I stood across the way from the prison and sang, just like I was a beggar searching to earn my next meal.

I didn't even know if he was able to hear me, but the very fact that he might made me feel immeasurably lighter, as if I wasn't just standing by while he suffered. When the door to the guardhouse opened, I immediately stopped my singing and began to walk towards the building, my hood covering my face. To my surprise however, it was Lady Leyrn leaving. I hadn't expected to see her, and so for a brief moment I was shocked, and also slightly worried that she would see me. When she continued on her way she seemed awfully frustrated, and I wondered what it was that could have been bothering her so much. She was dressed, not in her armour, but the fanciest dress I had ever seen her wear so she must have been attending some sort of royal function. I wondered what she could have been doing there.

Was she talking to my brother? Would he even speak to her in the first place? I almost hoped so because then maybe Leyrn would learn the truth about Wyldt and be able to convince her family that it was Tsadran that was the guilty party. I figured that I should probably pay Leyrn a visit the next day after looking after Cara. Perhaps she would divulge some of her troubles on me in order to ease herself of the burden. If so, I could piece together the sequence of events one by one until I had enough evidence to free my brother, clear our names and return to Wyldt.

The next morning everything was back to normal, and even though Cara was injured she was still able to maintain her normal routine of lessons and free time. Despite the fact that she was practically an invalid, she didn't become less active – quite the contrary really since she was so skittish at not being able to do what she desired. As her nursemaid I found it immensely challenging to watch her, in fear that she would damage her leg even more then it already was. Paulette seemed to be having the same difficulty, and together we had managed to convince her that it would be a fun idea to teach me how to make daisy crowns again, just like she had a few days before.

Excited to be the teacher for once, Cara sat us down in one of the palace gardens eagerly, plucking a few of the cheerful flowers and demonstrating how to latch them together. In order to amuse her, I pretended like I was having a very difficult time with the task, and so she spent what felt like ages trying to correct my errors. When I had finished she clapped excitedly.

"Look Silence! You did it! I knew you could." Laughing she put the crown on her head and began to hobble around the garden paths, but so wobbly was she that the crown fell off her head. So that she didn't have to bend down and pick it up, I rushed over to help her, but I was too late. In front of me, appearing from what felt like nowhere, was Lady Shae, who was walking with several other court ladies – obviously paying her attention to get on the good side of the future Queen. It was annoying really. Daintily she offered the little princess her crown.

"Here you go Cara. I never got a chance to introduce myself properly before since you had been injured. My name is Shae, and I'm going to be your new big sister." She said in a falsely sweet voice, that the child picked up immediately.

"You aren't my sister. Only Leyrn is. You're just marrying Varien. I don't want to be sisters with you because you're mean." She stated in honesty only children can boast of.

The court ladies looked nervously from one another, unsure of how to respond to Cara's words. Shae on the other hand seemed entirely unperturbed, her fake smile still painted on her face as if Varien had drawn it.

"Now that isn't very nice little Cara. Wouldn't you rather play with someone who can talk and sing with you instead of Silence here?" She asked, causing me to glare at her. Cara spun away from her, just – I suppose, so she wouldn't have to look at her.

"No. Silence is nice. I wish she was going to be my sister instead of you!" Cara cried out, rushing away as fast as her injured leg would carry her. Paulette, who hadn't said anything throughout the exchange in case she overstepped her boundaries, rushed after her.

"As a nursemaid you are expected to teach that little beast some manners, but how can you do that without a voice. You also must instruct her on how to behave and appear like a finely bread lady. Obviously though you aren't meeting your job requirements, and so you can be sure that as soon as I am Queen, I will begin instructing Cara myself. Especially since I can't stand to look at you." Shae scolded. If there was one thing I hated, it was being talked down to, and in Wyldt it hardly ever happened due to the fact that I was of a higher rank then everyone else. Truth be told I was a much higher rank then Shae was as well, however such internal knowledge was useless when faced with the beast. All I wanted to do was tell her:

"And you want to be her role model? A frozen rat is warmer and more compassionate then you are!"

But as usual I said nothing, but unlike our last encounter I refused to be upset. Now I was just angry since I wanted to defend myself more then anything.

"I apologize Lady Shae, however when you are Queen, I will be King – and it is my decision that Silence will not be going anywhere. She displays more virtue in a simple gesture then you do in an entire paragraph of speech. Unless you begin acting more compassionately you shall not be permitted to see my sister let alone take charge of her education." I heard Varien say from behind me. Shae turned a rather putrid shade of red, and then rushed over to the side of her fiancé – clenching his arm with a grip that an earthquake couldn't shake.

"Oh don't misunderstand me Varien Varien! I merely want to take more of a leadership role in your family, but if employing this brute on your staff makes you happy then everything can just stay the same." She soothed while she stroked his hand a little.

"If you speak to my staff in such a manner again you can be certain that I will ensure that you will be given no authority over them." He said abruptly, while he shook her off of him with much effort. Shae harrumphed, disappointed that her coy behaviour had been entirely ineffective. Next Varien turned to me, grabbed my arm and declared that we had important matters to discuss regarding his sister, leading me into the palace.

When we were inside, without a word he led me towards the tower where we had first really spoken – or in my case listened, and he kept quiet until we reached the top.

"You rushed off in such a hurry the other night that I was very concerned. I thought you took ill. Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded in reply, which only made him appear more confused.

"Then why did you leave like that? Did I do something that offended you?" He pressed. This time I shook my head violently. Nothing was his fault at all, and even now I had no idea why I had done what I did. But sitting on the ledge of the tower I began feeling the strange symptoms from before eating away at my stomach once more.

Varien had no more questions, he just sighed deeply as he sat down next to me.

Turning to face him, I poked him in the shoulder to gain his attention. When he looked over at me I pointed to him and frowned exaggeratedly, ending my mute question with a shrug.

"Why do I seem upset?" he clarified, to which I responded with a resolute nod.

"You'd be upset too, if you were going to marry Shae, but then again I have no choice in the matter. Her family prevented a war against Wyldt, and so it is my duty to ensure that they reap the benefits of such a sacrifice – whether I'm happy about it or not. I live by politics. It's all that matters to me, and all that ever has so I suppose I will be able to live with my decision, at least a lot better then Leyrn would have been." He said, sighing again.

Smiling, I reached out a hand and touched his tentatively. I felt him almost recoil, like he wasn't used to being touched. And the truth of the matter was that he probably wasn't, but nevertheless he allowed my hand to linger for a short moment before pulling away. My stomach did a flip again, and the uncomfortable feeling continued.

"I left this up here hoping that you would return." He said, walking around the corner of the tower and pulling out the drawing he had done the other night and handing it to me. Was it really a gift? I almost couldn't believe it. I hoped my excited smile was thank you enough. It seemed to be, because he smiled warmly back.

"Well I had better go repair the damage I probably made with Shae. I'm usually up here at night though. If you ever get a chance please join me. I really do enjoy your company." He said honestly. Nodding I curtsied and rushed down the stairs, my drawing in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Leryn

"There was this, silly game, Varien and I used to play when we were children." I laughed, rocking back and forth on the spot where I sat in front of Raleigh's cell. "We would leave home just before dawn and run as far as we could before we had to stop, then we would walk for a while, then run again. It would take us all morning sometimes, but we would eventually reach the border of Wyldt—we thought we were so stealthy. By the time we got there we were always out of breath, whichever one of us could speak first would dare the other to go into Wyldt territory."

"You actually did that?" Raleigh asked almost sceptical, as he sat beside me just on the other side of the bars, "I can't believe you would do that. Alright, well I might believe that you would but not your brother."

"Oh I assure you he wasn't always so tightly wound. It was our favourite game."

Raleigh shook his head, laughing smartly, "That's so ridiculous, didn't you have better things to do?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him lightly, "Come off it, you surely did the same thing when you were younger. You cannot tell me that you didn't do the same thing, at least once."

Raleigh looked at me seriously for a moment then nodded, "Once, with a childhood friend. We never did it again—my father found out."

"Ew, that would have definitely kept me away as well. We brought Braith once, but after that we stopped. He was scared that we would get kidnapped. I don't think Edom has ever even seen the border of our countries... I think if I ever heard of Cara doing something like that I would be terribly displeased, I don't know why we thought it was alright for us to do such a thing."

"Because you were brought up knowing you never were supposed to. The friend I went with had done it many times, crossed the border while playing. People cross it to hunt or gather wild berries all the time. But for us it was taboo... being who we are." Raleigh explained reasonably.

Nodding I mumbled in agreement. No one truly paid attention to the border except when it came to trading and business. "It was a stupid game." I leant my head against the bars of Raleigh's cell. I felt him touch my hair lightly for a moment but he stopped himself. "Silly even." I said sitting up and running my hands through my hair like he had just been doing.

We sat quietly for a moment but I saw Raleigh glance up at the small barred window, though it was for but a second, it worried me. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." he shook his head, but I pressed again to be positive that he was sure. "I don't know. But for the past week or so, maybe a bit more, I could swear that I have been hearing my sister's voice."

"Didn't you say you thought she had died in the fires? That's impossible Raleigh, someone would have seen her if she had made it into the city." I said apologetically, taking his hand.

"I would know that voice anywhere. She used to sing to our father all the time and I would sit and listen. It's so haunting. I know it's not possible but I swear I hear her."

I couldn't help but worry that the stress Raleigh was feeling because of not only the loss of his family and people, but being taken from his home and thrown in a dungeon as well. He never had had an opportunity to mourn. Was it now manifesting itself into some sort of delusion? No, no, that wasn't possible, was it? "Raleigh you should get some rest. You must not be feeling like yourself, though I can understand why. I'll have one of our physicians come down and see you tomorrow-"

"Nothing is wrong with me Leyrn!"

"I know, but maybe you are getting sick." I tried to reason, rubbing his hand.

Snatching it away from me Raleigh looked almost offended, "I'm not sick." he laughed, "I'm fine, really."

"Maybe it was just a dream then." I offered, trying to be helpful.

"Maybe... As I live and breath Leyrn I promise you that I don't need a doctor."

"Alright." I nodded, "I won't send one if you don't want me to, but promise me you will ask for one if you start feeling ill. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know. Will you be back tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded, "If you would like me to come. I would like that. I'll come."

I took that as my cue. I had already been down in the dungeons with him for over an hour now and we both knew if I did not leave soon someone would note my absence. It was better for me to leave now than stay longer. It always got harder to leave.

We barely said goodbye to one another when I left. Neither of us knew what to say. "I'm sorry." was all I could ever say, and it was all I did.

When I left the dungeons I went the long way round to my room. I wanted to avoid contact with as many people as possible and this specific route was the best possible way for that. Only very few members of the staff and my siblings tended to use these corridors as they were so out of the way, their emptiness had always proven to be an asset.

When Cara was little I used to wheel her up and down these hallways on her fake pony; and when I was 16 I would meet up with one of the staff member's son. That seemed so long ago now.

I was about to turn the corner to my room when I heard rushed footsteps coming after me. I began to speed up for fear that I would not want to see whomever it was, however I was luckily surprised when it was Silence that grabbed my shoulder. "You startled me, I was afraid you were someone else."

Silence nodded understandingly, scrunching her face and strutting around in a circle huffily. She was clearly imitating Shae. "She is rather haughty isn't she?" I asked rhetorically, Silence nodded as I laughed. Since we were just outside my door, and due to Cara's absence at Silence's side I figured she was busy for the afternoon, I offered for her to come in.

I really liked Silence, she was sweet, and from what I had heard about the incident with Shae it was more than clear that Cara adored her as well. And that was more than enough for me. As long as Cara was happy with the arrangement we had so was I. "Are you doing alright Silence?" I asked her as I closed the door and offered her a seat.

Silence nodded as she sat in one of the chairs by my window. I climbed up onto the window seat as she nodded. Putting her hand out at about the height of Cara than pointed to her smile, "Did Cara have a good morning?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically, I guess she was extremely happy that I was able to figure out what she had meant. "Paulette tells me that you two get along incredibly well. I'm glad. Cara needs a friend, though I suppose you may grow tired of it at times."

Shaking her head vigorously Silence made it clear that she enjoyed her time with Cara bur it was also evident that she was happy to have time off when she did.

Turning the subject back to her I continued my one sided conversation with Silence, "Is your room to your liking? Have you found your way around the palace and city well enough?" She nodded in responce to both questions but wove her finger through the air as if to say that there were lots of halls and places to explore. Smiling I moved on, "I'm glad you are finding it alright here."

Before I could ask her anything else Silence pointed to me then drew a frown over her lips, "I suppose I have been a little ill at ease lately. I wish that the Golgerns would leave but I know that will not happen... I suppose it's been worse lately the more I visit him. He makes me sad.

"He lost all his family, all because of the greed of that asshole. Tsadran destroyed all of Wyldt, and brought their prince here. Did you know that?"

Silence shook her head but I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was hiding the fact that she had already known. "I feel so bad that they claim to have destroyed Wyldt for our protection when I know that it isn't true." I said firmly. Silence was looking at the ground thoughtfully, and continued to. "He's really sweet actually. I wish I had known him before. Too bad." I shrugged and she nodded again. She wasn't just doing it to ensure I knew she was listening.

"He says he's been hearing his sister's voice, that he's heard her singing..." a smile crossed my faced and I giggled a bit. "I almost hope he's right." I glanced up at Silence out of the corner of my eye and when she caught me we both looked away. Silence got to her feet then, I suppose she thought I needed my privacy. When she reached my door she put her hands up her head as if they were a pillow.

"Night Silence." She opened the door, waved, and left quietly. That girl knew more than she let on, and all I could do was wish that I knew what it was, but I was starting to get an idea.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Cailin/Silence

Almost every time I went to sing for my brother, Leyrn was there, and as much as I wished that I could listen in to what they could possibly be talking about for so long there was no way that it was possible. Nevertheless I wanted to talk to Leyrn about it, and so one night, after I figured that she had come back from talking to Raleigh, I decided to casually bump into her after tucking Cara into bed.

Just as I had planned, she was returning to her room just as I was walking down the hallway. I waved before I met her, and she smiled warmly.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be up?" She asked. Shrugging, I nodded, but made a gesture asking her the same thing. She laughed.

"I guess I'm up late too. I was talking to Raleigh – the man I was telling you about the other day. He's so interesting to listen to and I feel just awful keeping him all alone in the dungeon without anyone to talk to." She said. I grinned mischievously. Was that the only reason she continued to go to see him, or could there perhaps be something else luring her to him?

"What?" She asked confused. Shrugging again, I gave her a discreet wink and headed off towards my room, but Leyrn wouldn't have it.

"Hey! What are you suggesting?" She continued after me, her shoes clicking on the floor in the hallway as she rushed.

I spun around and stuck my tongue out at her while I quickened my own pace until I reached my room and shut the door, tempted to laugh aloud at the dazed expression on her face. If my suspicions were correct, and I had every proof to believe they were, then Leyrn was falling for my brother. Not that I could blame her or anything since Raleigh was the easiest person in the world to love. He was kind, intelligent, handsome, and at present he was a suffering soul – everything a girl looked for in a potential match. I doubted that Leyrn even had realized that she had feelings for him, but to me – a non-biased onlooker, it was blatantly obvious since she was so flustered by the whole matter.

In truth I was perfectly fine with the two of them getting together – in fact I was ecstatic about it. In my head I could visualize how perfect a couple the two would be together, because my peace loving brother would also earn the sense of a veteran general and vice versa. I immediately knew that although circumstances were difficult since Raleigh was locked up in prison, that I could make it work. I _would _make it work while at the same time setting my brother free. The whole evening I couldn't sleep. I laid awake in my bed thinking about all of the ways that I could bring them closer together but I had absolutely nothing in the way of ideas. Bothered by my lack of creativity I got up and put on the shawl I had been given to wear on cooler days on top of my nightdress. With little else in the way of an idea I decided to climb the stairs up to Varien's tower with the hope that the view would prove to be inspiring.

I certainly didn't expect him to be up there, not in the middle of the night when he was generally so busy in the mornings, so I was very surprised when he was. This time, he wasn't drawing; he was just sitting in his chair overlooking his kingdom with a smile on his face. He hadn't heard me yet, and so I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands. I could tell I had startled him since he jumped up in fright, grabbing my hands.

"Silence?" he asked in a tone that said he was pleasantly surprised. I was glad since I didn't want to be a burden to him. He had enough to carry with him without me buggering anything up.

Raising my arms in a questioning gesture, I asked what he was doing with my eyes. It always gave me a thrill when he understood what I was saying without second thought.

"There is a feast tomorrow, in honour of the engagement. It's a private affair, but the musicians are practicing. They always do very late the night before as to not wake anyone, and keep their repertoire a secret until the night of the party. I like to listen. Besides, I can't sleep I still have a lot on my mind." He said, patting next to him on the chair as he moved over. Shaking my head I jumped up onto the tower ledge.

"Be careful! It's dangerous up there! Do you realize how high you are right now?" He said, leaping off of his chair and grabbing my arm which I had held out in order to balance myself as I used the ledge as a sort of beam. Turning to face him, I pouted and put my hands on my hips. The light from a torch in the tower illuminating his worried expression and somehow making me feel mildly satisfied. Below us I heard the music begin to play. It was a melody unlike any I had ever heard, full of sound with harps, flutes and percussion forming a haunting tune that made me want to cry. Standing on the ledge I found myself closing my eyes and breathing it all in – it was so beautiful and it seemed like fate meant for me to hear it.

I suppose I had worried the prince to no end with my behaviour, and so he climbed up beside me on the ledge, grabbing my hands.

"It seems you are too stubborn to listen to reason. I guess I shall just have to make sure you don't fall until you decide to have some sense." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. Grinning I began to walk along the edge, and once I felt assured enough I began to twirl around which only bothered him more.

"Silence you must have a death wish." He muttered, finally through all he could take, and so he grabbed me and practically pushed me back on the solid tower, coming down after me. I knew he was in one of his moods, and that he probably needed to talk about his troubles since I was the only one who he would let listen and so I urged him to confess with my hands.

"You don't need me to tell you what's bothering me when it's the same thing it's always been. I have been trying to improve though, I really have. You giving me such a scare didn't help matters much." He added with a scowl. I wanted him to cheer up, so I got close enough to tweak his nose, an act which surprised him, and he pinched his eyes together while he comprehended what he had just done.

The music continued to play, the dulcet tones filling me with the desire to dance. I curtsied in apology, hoping that he would feel a little better if he knew I was sorry, and then held out my hands.

"You wish to dance? Sorry, I'm not really in the mood. Soon I'll have no choice in the matter, and no choice in the partner either." He said, taking a seat. Fine, if he didn't want to play along I'd dance on my own. Why waste good music on such a sour attitude?

Spinning around in a pattern I had learned long ago I held my arms out as if I had a partner and began performing the steps I had memorized. Varien watched for a time, the light of the torch making his blue eyes sparkle, until I supposed he couldn't just sit any longer. He bowed and took my outstretched hands, following my steps. It must not have been a dance he knew, or he must have been a terrible dancer, since as graceful as I tried to be it didn't really matter as he continued to trip and step on my feet.

I laughed silently as I took in his frustration, and I guess he noticed.

"You think this is funny do you? Well I don't. You're lucky I joined you at all. Besides you shouldn't laugh at your Prince. The punishment for such impudence is quite severe you know." He teased.

I mimed fear and shock, slipping out of his grasp and flattening myself out on the wooden door to the tower stairs. He laughed and followed, not saying anything for a while as he just stared.

"I wonder Silence, what you would say to me if you could talk. Would you tell me everything was going to be alright – that I can marry Shae without worry? Or would you advise me to be wary and flee from the situation while I still can? I wish I knew." He said with a sad smile. Sure of myself, I took his hand and placed it on his heart, using my other hand to point to my ear.

"Listen to my heart? Easy advice to a man who doesn't posses one." He scoffed. Frowning, I smacked him on his arm, causing him to quickly recoil.

"Ouch! Hey what was that for!" he demanded. I shook my head angrily. He really needed to shift his attitude. Crossing my arms, I only just realized that the music had stopped. The only sounds were that of crickets and other animals up far past sunset. The moon was shining brighter then the torchlight, and Varien didn't say anything for a while.

"I heard something up here today. A voice unlike any other I've ever heard. It was very comforting and brought me the most peace I've felt in a while- but I think I must have been imagining it. Perhaps that was my heart?" he said with a slight chuckle. I nodded and turned to face the doorway. I wished that the voice he heard was mine, though that was probably a ridiculous notion. I wanted to be the one to comfort him.

The realization of such a notion shocked me for a moment. I wanted to be with Varien, to spend a night like this one with him all the time would have been wonderful. Thinking about how such an idea could help Raleigh and Leyrn I figured that the music from earlier had helped set the mood. I was struck with a brilliant thought. I would sing for them both next time she visited him, so she would know that he wasn't crazy, and that they would be assured in the same way I had been. It was all I could really do, but maybe it would be enough. I certainly hoped so.

Filled with new purpose I embraced Varien quickly, in quiet thanks for his assistance in formulating my plan, though he had no idea that was the reason, and I rushed down the stairs, leaving him confused in my wake yet again. Tomorrow, following the engagement feast, Leyrn would undoubtedly relate the events to Raleigh, lest he determine any answers from clues she might pick up. It would be then that I would act, as the mood to connect them both.

And perhaps, just perhaps, Varien would be in his tower, and it could be my song that brought him such happiness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Leryn

The day of my brother's engagement party was truly hectic. I had gotten dressed for the evening promptly after breakfast because I knew I would not have the chance to change later—and it was a good thing I had. My father was not feeling well again which just made things worse for everyone as it was constantly weighing on our minds. Every moment of my attention was demanded throughout the morning, lunch served as a chance to relax, but only for those few precious moments I spent eating.

I had wanted to spend the afternoon alone as I was sure that my patience would be tried that evening, especially by Tsadran, whom would undoubtedly find cause to harass me the entire evening. My desires however were not to come to fruition.

The second I left the dining hall one of my troops approached me as discreetly as possible. "General, I think we've found something that you are going to want to see." Kendrick said quietly. I was slightly shocked but the look on his face told me that I should follow for now and ask questions once we were away from the throngs of people scurrying about the palace to prepare for that evening.

Once we had entered a service hallway I could not hold back my questions any longer, "What's going on? What is it you've found?"

"A survivor. We thought to let you know first; we were sure you would want to keep this out quiet." If I knew Kendrick's intuition, and I did, he was more than likely right.

I thought about what he had said, about a survivor, and I could only come up with one idea. "You mean someone from Wyldt?" He nodded. "Then discretion is our best course of action. Tell everyone that knows about this that they are not to speak of it to anyone, especially not my father or Varien."

"Of course. We brought him to hospital wing, he looks like he has been burnt recently but has begun to heal."

"Where did you find him?" I questioned.

Kendrick looked at me seriously for a moment before turning away, "We were patrolling near Celvian, looking for anything suspicious like you had instructed, when we found him resting against a rock. He was out of breath. It looks as if he was a member of Wyldt's army, though he is not very impressive." We both laughed a little, when we stopped we continued on our way to the hospital wing in silence.

Chances were that I was going to need this man, whoever he was. If he really was a survivor from Wyldt he would know things, especially if he had been a member of their army. We were just going to need to keep his presence here under strict secrecy.

Kendrick and I walked peacefully through the hospital wing until we came to a room in the back that was reserved for soldiers, very few people knew about it. And I knew for sure that Varien was not one of them. It was perfect. Kendrick knocked on the hideaway door three times before opening it and following me in.

The man I saw sitting up in the bed was probably twenty years older than me at least, I could tell that he had seen many battles, there was knowledge and pain in his eyes. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the older man. As I went and sat at the end of his bed Kendrick went from guard to guard, passing on my instructions to keep this all a secret.

"My name is Leyrn, I am the General here. Are you alright sir?"

"You're the Princess, be honest. I am Kell." Before I could correct him he continued, "And yes I know you are both. I know about the affairs of Trevallyn. I had your job once, in Wyldt, but I retired and took to educating instead." he smiled at me.

I nodded. "Another noble profession." He agreed which made me smile in return. "My troops tell me that they found you on your way to Celvian. I would like to let you know that your prince, Raleigh, is here and is safe. I am making sure that he is being taken care of. I would also like to apologize for the misdeeds done against your country, I did not authorize such an attack."

"I do not doubt it. Tsadran is not a noble man."

"No, no he is not." I looked to the ground, "I would like to ask for your help, I need you to tell me exactly what happened the day that you were attacked, I want to help you, and Raleigh. But first, can you tell me why you were heading to Celvian?"

"You have already answered your own question. I knew that Celvian was behind the attack and that they had taken Prince Raleigh—as well as many of our treasured possessions. Including a portrait of our late Princess Cailin, she was killed in the raid."

"So I have heard. I am sorry." he nodded, attempting to conceal his grief.

"I wanted to try and help him, regardless of the fact that we have little to no troops left. I left them to protect what was left of our homes. This was my undertaking." he paused before relating to me all he knew about the attack on Wyldt. I had Kendrick fetch Braith so he could listen as well. Perhaps he would find something in the old general's words that I may not, besides it was almost time to send him on a mission.

I had probably spent almost two hours with Kell and Braith. My brother stayed longer than I did, chatting with Kell, they seemed to have a lot in common so I left them to it.

Kendrick was to look after things in the hospital wing until we found somewhere else for Kell to stay. If anything seemed off or as if it appeared that Varien (or Trevallyn forbid, someone else) had learned something, even slightly, he was to send someone to find me immediately. No matter where I was, no matter the hour, no matter the price to me, and they all were to get out.

When I left I made to flee to my room, I needed to think of how to get through this evening with the new information I had. Tsadran seemed to always sense when something was not going in his favour or when there was a change in my attitude—and this affected both of these areas. And it certainly would not go unnoticed.

Unfortunately for me the path to my room was blocked by preparations for my brother's party so I changed directions and headed towards Silence's room instead. I felt comfortable around her so I thought that perhaps she would let me use her sanctuary as my own for a little while. I knew that she should be there as it was getting close to party time and she would need to help Cara get ready soon but that meant she needed to be ready first. Besides I had already asked Paulette if she was there and I needed to tell someone about Kell and she couldn't tell anyone.

It made me wonder who else had made our mute friend their confident as well.

Silence answered my knock somewhat sceptically but when she saw it was me she brightened up slightly. She smiled and welcomed me in, she was already dressed so I supposed that she was just waiting to head up to get Cara ready. I didn't blame her for taking her time—Cara hated getting ready for events like this. And as it was apparent that she was not a fan of Shae she would likely be doubly testy today.

"You look wonderful." I told her, going to sit down on the small couch that had been added to her room recently.

She smiled brightly then pointed to my hair. I felt it timidly and frowned, "I suppose I messed it up a little throughout the day... not that it was very good to begin with." Silence smiled but I could tell that it was a lie. I knew something was bothering her but I didn't know how to find out which just led to us sitting awkwardly for a moment.

Instinctively I tried to fix my hair, for something to do, but Silence must have found my feeble attempts at least slightly amusing because she smiled for real, though only for a second. She went behind me and started fixing my hair before I could stop her. She seemed to be happy to do it so I let her continue.

For once the silence between us was not comforting so I decided it would be better to let myself ramble then let it persist. "I'm not looking forward to tonight." Glancing over my shoulder I watched Silence point to herself then to me and shake her hand a little as if to say she was not pleased either. "I don't think many of us are—probably only the Golgerns really." I laughed which seemed to brighten Silence's mood a tad but that could just have been for me rather than in general.

"You know it would make me really happy if you would sit with me tonight. I could use someone right now and it looks like you could too. Cara will probably sit with Edom—he likes to take care of her at these sorts of things, I think it gives him a sense of purpose at them. So yes, I thought it would at least make it a bit more fun for the two of us. At least this way we can mock Shae and Tsadran together."

Silence must have at least liked the last bit of the prospect because she came and sat down with me, waited a moment, and then nodded. She pointed to my hair then to her mirror next, "Is it done?" She nodded.

I went to her mirror and looked at myself; I was truly impressed, "Wow. It looks wonderful. Thank you." Again Silence nodded and I knew that the vastness of my appreciation was understood, on both accounts. "How are you?"

Silence shrugged then brushed it off before pointing at me to ask the same question.

"I am alright, better than I was earlier. I think I may have found a way to help Raleigh." When Silence smirked like she had previously I rolled me eyes. "I mean we've taken in another survivor of the attack, Wyldt's former general. I don't plan on letting Varien or Tsadran find out as Braith and I are going to need his help to prove Wyldt had never planned on attacking Trevallyn—that Celvian attacked unprovoked."

Silence seemed more surprised by the mention of the old general than happy for me. She looked curious as to where he was so I told her. "He'll be safe in the soldiers' wing, it's very private and we are taking every precaution. We both know how well Varien took your arrival here, this would be worse."

Silence nodded understandingly and there was a glimmer of something in her eyes but I didn't know what, it was mischievous whatever it was. I was pulled away from that thought however as a violent knock on the door resounded throughout the room.

Both of us got to our feet tentatively, but it was Silence who answered the door. "Where is she?" I recognized the voice but I would have had to guess that it was Tsadran regardless as he pushed his way into Silence's room before she admitted him. "I have been looking everywhere for you Lady Leyrn." He instantly grabbed my arm and began to try and pull me out of the room.

I pushed him off before we got to the door. "What do you need me for Tsadran?"

When he glanced at Silence judgementally I rolled my eyes with a sigh, "Fine." I let him lead the way but once we got to the door I leaned back in, "Another good reason for us to sit together. See you soon." She waved and smiled so I assumed she was alright. I just hoped I would be now that I was being forced to spend time with Tsadran before the engagement party.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Cailin/Silence

Kell was here! He had made it out and followed Tsadran back to Celvian! I had never been prouder of the old man. I never knew he had it in him! Oh how I wanted to tell him I was safe and sound since the old coot was probably worried beyond all imagining about me and pining away thinking that he had failed as my tutor since I had never really succeeded in anything before my untimely death. Yes, I could see him taking that straight to heart – poor fellow. Not that he was much use at present, being unwell and stubborn as he always was, but from the way Leyrn spoke about it, I figured that soon he would be able to divulge all he knew, or what he hadn't already and she'd be able to do something about it. Perhaps even my brother would be free! This miracle would change everything – and nothing.

I still wouldn`t say a word, and when Raleigh and Sir Kell were released I'd be able to slip out quietly and rejoin them in rebuilding Wyldt without ever having been discovered! It was too perfect, almost as if life had begun to pity me and decided that enough was enough

Despite the fact I felt awful that Leyrn had to deal with Tsadran until the feast, I couldn't help but be in a glorious mood while I thought of a way to alert Kell that everything was going to be alright. I went outside to the gardens since I had some time to waste before I was expected to accompany Cara, and plucked a single flower – a violet. They used to grow in Wyldt abundantly, but since they were also the dominant colour of eyes in the region it had a double meaning. Às well as the violet, I picked a variety of other flowers from the garden. That much was easy. The hard part was going to be identifying it was me, and not just a Wyldt sympathizer. Generally I'd cut off a lock of my hair or something but seeing as that was an impossibility, as it was still virtually non-existent, I needed another plan. Searching about my room, I wanted to find something I could use that wouldn't be too ostentations until I located the tattered remains of the clothes I had come here with.

At the time Leyrn had wanted to dispose of them since they were so awful, but on the inside seem was sewn in the logo from my dress maker that was still, hopefully attached. Pulling it out of my small wardrobe I took a ribbon that I often put in Cara`s hair and tied it to the violet like a simple decoration, doing the same to the other flowers I had picked, only without the label from my old dress.

I walked towards the soldier's hospital wing where Kell was supposed to be, and I knew that his quarters would be guarded, most likely by one of Leyrn's most trusted men, most of whom were acquainted with me on previous occasions. As I suspected, Kendrick, who I had met the day I was saved, as well as in my wanderings with Leyrn around the city, was stationed outside of an inconspicuous looking room. Waving to me, he watched as I moved closer to him, though instead of heading straight for Kell's room, I placed a single flower outside each door marked occupied by some fallen soldier or another.

Kendrick came over to me.

"That's very kind of you Silence, I'm sure the injured would appreciate such a lovely gesture, so I'll make sure they all receive their gifts. I suppose that the Crown Prince and his fiancée are not the only ones who deserve gifts today." He laughed as I continued down the hallway, ensuring that the violet was in front of the room that Kendrick was guarding. After I finished I gave a small curtsy to the soldier and scurried to Cara's room, where by now I was certain she would be waiting impatiently to attend the party.

"Silence you took forever!" She exclaimed as she grabbed my hand so I could accompany her to the feast. I followed behind her, too happy with my recent discovery to really care about much else, though my mood was about to change drastically, and for the worse too.

I was seated next to Leyrn who had insisted that I do so, but frankly I was quite happy since unlike most people she never looked at me funny, or treated me like an illiterate child. Plus, she was sitting as far away from Shae that she possibly could, conveniently placing me so that I was directly across the long table from her. Grinning I thought to myself I hoped I made her 'physically ill' while she tried to eat and it seemed as though Leyrn agreed.

Unfortunately however, Shae was far more concerned with grabbing hold of Varien's arm then she was at complaining about me, and the sight made me more upset then I cared to admit for several reasons. Among them was the fact that I knew how uncomfortable she made him, and that it didn't look that way at all. I was positive that he wasn't lying to me about how he felt, but the act that he was putting on in front of all of the nobles of his court was ridiculous. It was as if he couldn't have chosen a better wife himself.

Leyrn too, was bothered by this, I could tell.

"It's amazing you know how well he can act. I'm almost scared by it." She whispered in my ear. I nodded profoundly while we watched as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. She was eating it up, soaking in the attention like a mop. A dirty mop with bugs swimming around in the little stringy moppy parts. No, even the bugs were too good for her.

I knew then that I was incredibly jealous. I used to sit in the place of honour at the feasting table, surrounded by loving family and friends, and loyal citizens alike, but I had never sat beside a fiancé, and I knew that I never would – and how much I wished that person could be Varien. It was odd for me, to finally admit that I admired him a great deal, although that probably wasn't the best way to put it, but to say anything else would only cause me more problems.

It wasn't as I expected him to return any feelings to me considering I looked the way I did and was relatively insignificant in his daily life, and so I hated to acknowledge that the painful feeling inside my heart now was the pangs of truly unrequited and impossible love and the pains from before were only just the beginning. It was good that Kell would serve to incriminate the Golgerns and awful Shae would be out of Varien's life for good – granted so would I but what a small price to pay for his freedom.

We had been waiting at least a quarter of an hour for the king and queen to join the revelry, but as of yet there had been no sign of them. I had heard that the king was out of sorts as of late, and so I wasn't exactly surprised when the Queen descended into the dining room alone, announcing that the king was too ill to attend the feast, although he gave his best wishes to the happy couple.

All of the royal siblings glanced towards one another with slightly worried expressions, but to keep up appearances nothing further was spoken on the matter, and food began to be brought out. Everything was delicious despite the fact that worry was settling over everyone about the king, and though I listened carefully I didn't hear any news that would help me prove my case against the Golgerns.

After dinner however, was a completely different manner.

Shae clinked her silver spoon on her wine glass delicately in order to get the hall's attention.

"Honoured guests, firstly Varien and I would like to thank you for your wonderful gifts and praise, and I cannot tell you how much I am looking forward to joining such a wonderful family. As such, my brother Tsadran and I would like to present the royal family of Trevallyn with this – the spoils of Wyldt castle." She said with an enormous smile plastered on her despicable face. Next to me, Leyrn gasped, but I wanted to go right up to her and show her exactly what I felt about her at this very moment.

Clapping her hands, Shae summoned what seemed like a hundred servants who each carried pieces of my former home, and it took all I had from breaking into pieces myself. In front of me I saw the golden crown my father wore when meeting with important dignitaries, and the crystal and golden chess set that Raleigh and I had played on for hours on end when we were young – he had always let me win. Handfuls of precious jewelry that had once belonged to my mother were carried out on the large golden platters that my meals used to be served on. And my harp – my mother's harp and my most treasured possession was there too, newly polished and ready to play on by someone who didn't even give a damn.

I didn't notice how tightly my fist was clenched on the table, but Leyrn did since my knuckles had begun to turn a putrid shade of white.

"Silence is everything alright?" She asked worriedly. Trying to maintain my composure, I nodded, though she continued to glance at me for quite a while afterwards. Tsadran's voice rang out amongst all of the talk of the nobles. Whether it was good or bad about the gifts I couldn't tell but I felt sick to my stomach and wanted to leave before I was forced to hear any more of this.

"But I suppose we should thank our benefactors shouldn't we? The good prince Raleigh is currently being held in the palace dungeons by my future brother in-law, but I hope that soon he will meet the same fate as the other members of his family." Tsadran said while hinting at my brother's execution.

"That is hardly appropriate! Neither is it for you to decide!" Leyrn shouted, banging her fists on the table and startling me out of my trance.

A group of three servants brought out a large, covered object, which Tsadran walked towards, completely ignoring Leyrn's comment.

With one fluid motion he revealed a portrait. One that was painted for my father's last birthday. It was a gift from Raleigh and I, and depicted the two of us. Myself, seated with a bouquet of flowers in my hand and my brother standing with his hand on my shoulder. I bit my tongue to stop my tears from flowing and giving me away, but I knew Leyrn had noticed my reaction, as well as the girl in the portrait – the one who used to be me.

"What is the point in this gift Tsadran? Is there any need to further humiliate a family that has already been destroyed?" Varien asked, with a voice as cold as steel as he stood up to get a closer look. Instinctively I drew my hand to my face least he be able to make a connection though I doubted it. As much as I know he hated Wyldt I was certain he loathed the Golgern's behaviour more. It was dishonourable, and downright horrendous.

"I only thought Crown Prince, that you would like to look at the faces of the enemy that has been destroyed in order to protect your people. An enemy – I might add – that was threatening the very foundation of your country." He answered nonchalantly.

"Bastard." Leyrn hissed under her breath, though I wanted to scream it out loud.

But before anything on the matter could be spoken to any further degree, a man dressed in the uniform of a healer entered the room with a single black candle a flame. I didn't know what such tradition meant, but obviously everyone else in the room did as a collective gasp circulated the room and the Queen fainted where she sat. Cara began to sob, Leyrn's face turned deathly pale and tears began to drip down her eyes, while Varien didn't move a single muscle. No one said a word for what felt like forever, until Tsadran's cruel voice rang out.

"The King is dead. Long live King Varien."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Leryn

I had stood up when they had brought in the candle, completely stunned, just to fall back down again. My father was dead. It felt as though it took years for me to fall to my seat. I couldn't believe it, or at least, I didn't want to believe it. Looking around the room at my family I took in our various states of shock.

Mother was fainted in her chair, while Edom attempted to console Cara. I was glad that he was looking after her because at the moment it seemed Paulette was also rather stunned. Braith had his head on the table but I could hear him tapping his fingers on the table. Varien conversely had not moved a muscle, had not even blinked, since the moment we had first glimpsed the black flamed candle.

All of us, except Cara, appeared to be holding back our tears, however there was no chance that I was going to be able to hold back my upset surrounding the enthusiasm in Tsadran's voice. The way he proclaimed that my father was dead and praised the oncoming reign of my brother made me sick. "How dare you! My father is probably still warm and you are already dismissing him."

"I am not yet king." Varien said quietly, getting to his feet and leaving the hall without another word. I wished that I could follow him but knew I couldn't. We all had our own roles to play and at the moment his was to tend to varying arrangements that would need to be moved up—now that father was gone Varien and Shae's engagement would need to be shortened and his crowning moved up, most likely to the same evening. Regardless I was not going to be thrilled at either event so from my perspective both might as well occur at once to get the pain over with all at once.

I don't think anyone really knew what to say after that since the room remained quiet. Tsadran glared at me fiercely but I didn't care. I just glared right back. He deserved worse but I couldn't do anything at this juncture but he could be sure that he would hear about this. All I could think was that he and his horrid sister had something to do with it. They had to.

Awkwardly, the lot of us made it through the rest of the dinner. People were dismissed immediately but it took forever for them to leave.

Something had remained in the back of my mind through the ordeal, I suppose as a way to cope, so I grabbed Silence and brought her back to my room with me. Paulette and Edom would be able to deal with Cara and right now Silence provided the distraction I needed to get through the rest of the evening. There was no way that I was getting to sleep any time soon.

Something had been bothering Silence since Tsadran had brought out the portrait of Raleigh and his sister. I had noticed many things that were suspicious about her recently and I thought that I had finally figured it out.

There had been so many far off looks whenever I mentioned anything about Wyldt or Raleigh that now the violet eyes and the reaction to the picture could not merely be a coincidence. Silence had to be from Wyldt, at least at some point. I just didn't know how to bring it up. I knew that it could be a mistake but I had to ask.

For me I knew it would not change anything. My opinion of Silence would be the same. She had given me no reason to distrust her and chances were she had been overlooked a lot because of her malady so I was unsure of how strong her allegiance to Wyldt were but even that did not really matter to me. Raleigh and I had already discussed how petty our false rivalry was, hence Silence's Wyldtian origins meant little to me but that did not mean we would still need to hide it from the others.

I guess I was just going to have to get it over with, "You knew them didn't you. Raleigh and his sister? You're from Wyldt aren't you Silence?" For some reason the horrified look that had been locked on Silence's face had somewhat disappeared and she seemed almost relieved. Probably because she knew I wasn't a threat to her, besides it probably felt good to have at least one person know who you were. Sort of.

Silence didn't nod initially but eventually she moved her head slightly in agreement. She put her fingers close together as if to answer my question about Raleigh, that she knew him and his sister a little. Perhaps she even knew Kell. Maybe I would be able to let them see each other sometime, hopefully sooner rather than later. I would get Kendrick to bring her to see him later this evening.

"I am sorry for the loss of your home then, and understand why you did not make it known before... I hear it was beautiful there." I mused and again she nodded, that far off look coming back to her eyes.

It was then that I heard a familiar knock at my door and both of us grew still. It was the knock that myself, Braith, and a select few of my troops used when discretion was needed, it was only then that I felt a bit at ease. "Come in." I called, the door barely opened a crack and Braith and Kendrick both slid inside.

"I have Claire watching over Kell." Kendrick informed me immediately which put me at ease.

"How are you?" Braith asked me, coming to sit next to me at the end of my bed.

I looked at him seriously, there were still tears in my eyes but until now I had not dared to let them fall, it was inevitable now. "As good as I can be I suppose. How are you?" Braith just shrugged. I knew how he felt, father had been sick before and had always gotten better, his death was a shock to all of us.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Kendrick murmured, placing his hand on my shoulder, trying to be a comfort. He had been a close friend to Braith for a long time so the three of us knew each other well. We would trust each other with anything, and the longer the four of us stayed congregated in my room the more firmly formulated a plan became in my head. And I would need the help of each of them.

"I am not at ease with father's death." I mused.

Braith shook his head, "Nor am I. It seems too coincidental." I could only nod. "With the information Kell has given me I do not doubt Prince Raleigh's story."

"I told you it could not be true. Tsadran is behind this, I have known it all along, now we just need evidence. Varien will not listen to hear say."

"No. What would you have us do General?" Kendrick asked, I knew I would be able to count on him.

I looked at Silence again, "Do you know Kell as well?" She glanced at Braith then Kendrick before nodding, "I need you to go to him, give him some reassurance. Kendrick will take you."

"She is from Wyldt?" Braith asked and before I could answer she nodded again. "I told you." He joked to Kendrick.

"You will be safe with me." Kendrick smiled, I just hoped that Silence would trust him like we did. Luckily she seemed to.

"Braith, as much as I hate to do it, I need you to go to Celvian. Look for some sort of evidence that Tsadran is actually responsible for the attack on Wyldt, that it was all his idea. He has no real power there; the people's allegiance is to Trevallyn, not to him. You should not face much resistance." I could tell that my brother was not happy to be sent away from home at this time but he also knew that it was important. Otherwise I would not have suggested it. Luckily neither of them made my requests orders as they both agreed.

"Kendrick, if you would take Silence to see Kell now that would be helpful. Braith, if you could leave in the morning." I looked to the floor, shuffling my feet. "I will go see Prince Raleigh in the morning as well. Hopefully things will look better on the other end of all this."

Hopefully by pooling all our resources we would be able to make Varien listen.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Cailin/Silence

Obviously I wasn't nearly as crafty as I thought I was since Leyrn had me figured out. How much she knew was uncertain though, and I made a point not to tell her anything further about myself – in fact it was best if she didn't learn anything more about me at all, ever.

I followed Kendrick to where Kell was being kept.

"I guess that's why you brought flowers here isn't it?" he asked as if my actions finally made sense to him. I nodded slightly and he opened the door to the hospital room where I knew Kell was being held.

"I guess I'll give you some privacy. I'll wait for you right here so come out and get me when you're ready." I touched him on the shoulder very lightly in thanks and he shut the door behind me. It appeared as if Kell wasn't expecting any visitors, and at first, I don't think he even heard me enter. His brow was furrowed, like he was deep in contemplation as he stared at the violet flower I had left for him earlier. So he got my message did he?

I crept closer to him and sat down on the bed, and it wasn't until he felt the bed collapse under my weight that his silent reverie broke. He looked at me strangely for a moment, as if he had no idea who on earth I was or why I was visiting him.

That thought pained me for a moment. The man who I had grown up beside and spent countless hours with couldn't even recognize me through the remaining burn scars and my nearly bald head. I knew the only way to make him understand was to speak – something I hadn't done for so long I wasn't even sure I knew how to anymore. Tears fell down my eyes as I cleared my throat to the best of my ability and I was able to choke out my first sentence in ages.

"Kell, I'm so thankful you're alright." I rasped.

"Princess!" He nearly shouted in disbelief.

"Shh! Please Kell no one knows who I am here, I've been living as Princess Cara's nurse maid ever since the attack. I was sent here by General Leyrn to put your mind at ease and let you know that everything is going to be alright. She is doing everything in her power to help Raleigh and Wyldt too." I said embracing him, my tears staining his tattered clothing.

"How did you survive?" He whispered in my ear. I laughed, the sound almost foreign to my ears.

"Frankly I'm not even sure. But Trevellyn isn't nearly as bad as you taught me. Everyone here – with a few exceptions of course, has been extremely kind to me. But everything's all messed up now, the King of Trevallyn died and now Varien has to marry that awful Shae from Celvian. I just know this is going to end badly Kell and there isn't anything I can do. I couldn't even help my brother." I said, dejected.

"You mean to say Raleigh still believes you're dead?" He asked quietly. I nodded solemnly. In order to mask the most important parts of our conversation I spoke more loudly.

"I hope that you'll be freed soon Kell. All we can do is hope the Crown Prince continues to be unaware of your existence here. Let's just say he isn't overly open to anyone from Wyldt and since he's going to be the king now, he'll be a bad enemy to have. I am so glad that we have Leyrn. She'll believe us. I really shouldn't stay any longer though, I don't want to cause anymore trouble right now." I said hugging him again and standing up.

"Farewell my Lady." He said with a bow, his face still aglow with relief. I really should have treated him better.

I saw Kendrick outside, and he was talking to Leyrn. I didn't quite know what she'd heard, but I was speaking quietly and so I doubted very much passed through the closed doorway, if anything at all.

"How did it go?" She asked with a smile. I nodded reassuringly, and Leyrn proceeded to tell me that she was going to speak to the prince tomorrow morning. She even asked if I wanted to join her, but of course that would be impossible since Raleigh couldn't know just yet. I would sing to him though, since from what Leyrn had told me I knew it gave him hope, but there was still something I needed to accomplish before the day was over. Raleigh could wait for a little while longer.

Once I had said goodnight to Leyrn, Braith and Kendrick I snuck back towards the tower staircase. Whether or not Varien would actually be there I was unsure, but nevertheless I thought I would still try and find him. The way he had left the banquet made me think he really needed to speak to someone right now, and I was fairly certain that he would trust me enough to share his troubles.

Thankfully my suspicions were correct, and the prince was indeed shut away from the world in his tower retreat – except of course from me. He heard me enter and turned around, and I could see that he had been crying. Such a shame that he had to hide away to show what he was feeling. If it was me I would have broken down in heaving sobs in front of the entire court, but then again he was a male, and as such he had to appear to be stronger than that.

"Silence." He spoke softly, like he was embarrassed by his behaviour. I wasn't sure what to do for him, though I suppose in the end there wasn't really anything I could do. He had lost his father and was thrust into a position he didn't want all in the same day. I knew he hated being touched, I had been told that by countless amounts of people, and he had even implied it himself in conversation, but even so I reached out to embrace him just as I had Kell earlier. Whether he knew it or not, he needed someone to latch onto at the moment and if I was to be that person then so be it. I wanted to.

Tentatively Varien hugged me back for what felt like ages, his soft breathing into my neck causing what little hair I possessed to stand on end and my heart to beat ferociously.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sorry for my behaviour at the banquet, but I honestly had no idea how to react. It seems like my nights up in this tower are over." He said sadly. I shook my head, as if to tell him that it wasn't true, but I knew he was probably right. His nights would soon have to be spent with Shae. The thought sickened me, and made me want to cry myself since I realized I was impossibly jealous that they would be together.

"I may as well make the best of it." He insisted suddenly, going to the box where he kept his art materials.

"Sit." He commanded, and I cocked my head in question.

"I'm going to do a portrait of you. It will probably be the last work I ever do so you can't deny me." He insisted as I pouted in distaste. I really didn't want a portrait of me done since I couldn't even stand to look in a mirror. I didn't want to see what he saw- I was too ashamed.

"Come now Silence, you don't want me to draw you looking like that. Smile. I like it when you smile." He continued, as he began to use a piece of charcoal to sketch me. I was used to posing for portraits, but with Varien, somehow it was different. I was unbelievably self conscious, but every time he smiled at me I was instantly relaxed. We stayed that way for quite some time, in mutual silence, until he had completely finished. I wanted to see but as soon as I tried he pulled it away from me.

Angry I placed my hands on my hips and stomped my foot. Why wouldn't he show me? He laughed as I jumped to reach the portrait after he had removed it from his easel, but try as I might I simply couldn't manage to grab it since he was quite a bit taller than me.

At one point, I almost succeeded in my goal, but just as my fingertips brushed the picture he pushed my arms down to my sides with his own, the portrait fluttering down to the ground, then completely forgotten as he stared at me. I could feel myself blushing, even in the cool evening air, and turned away so that he didn't notice.

"You don't need to look. All you need to know is that I think that you're beautiful – no matter what anyone else thinks or says." He whispered, his hands still holding me steady.

I couldn't help it. It was a really idiotic idea, but if anyone else were in my position they would have done the same. Leaning forward, I pecked him on the lips with my own, very softly. It wasn't as if I had had a lot of practice kissing someone, but all in all I didn't think I had done a bad job, despite the fact that Varien was completely startled. It didn't take long for him to recover though, since in a minute we were kissing again, but this time much more convincingly. After who knows how long we released one another, and both looked off into the distance awkwardly for a moment, until, not knowing what else to do, I hiked up my skirt and ran away to my room. Curling up in my blankets with giddy thoughts in my head, I fell asleep to wonderful dreams. I only hoped that Varien felt the same way – and only wished I could ask him.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, and so I left my room aware that I would not be responsible for Cara due to her father's passing away. Instead I went to the jail cells, where, I almost collided with Leyrn who must have thought she'd have a moment to speak to my brother before the funeral ceremonies truly began.

So I began to sing, just as I always had, though this time, I knew Leyrn heard me as well. Through the barred window I could hear the two of them talking.

"You're not crazy Raleigh, I hear it too." She said. "Though I think I have been terribly blind."

With that phrase spoken, I figured I had better hastily return to my small room. I think secretly I wanted Leyrn, anyone, to know who I was, so maybe that's why I continued to behave so rashly. I never thought that there could have been serious consequences, but then again when did I ever?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Leryn

That voice could only have belonged to one person. I knew of no one in Trevallyn that could sing like that, and so the only other option was obvious. It was Silence- and she was far more than she had led me to believe. I berated myself for my shallow minded perspective of her as I left the dungeons. I had carried out the rest of my visit as calmly as I could, excusing myself when the time was right however not before Raleigh and I had had the opportunity to be frank with one another.

He wanted me to be careful and I wanted him to be safe—not that anywhere in the city was safer for him at the moment then where he was, but none the less. We cared about each other, in a greater capacity then we were intended. As I heard his sister sing I could tell that he wanted nothing more then to see her, to call out to the voice- but he didn't. Instead he had taken my hand and placed it over his heart. "Please help her. You are all either of us have in the way of hope. The two of you give me the strength to carry on in this dark place. I just wish that you could both know how much."

I had left after he told me that. I knew that I could not stay any longer, no matter how much I had wanted to. Varien, and Tsadran, had both approached me as to why I had been spending so much time in the dungeon's recently and apparently my most recent trip had not gone unnoticed. I had barely made it back into the main part of the castle when I heard the familiar running foot falls of my eldest brother attempting to catch up with me.

"You were there again—with the prisoner. What could you possibly still be hoping to learn from him? There had been no change in the political stance of this country Leyrn, and I stand by father's faith in Tsadran... as surface as that faith may be."

All I had wanted to do was sigh at Varien, but I knew I would not be able to make him see reason just yet. Braith would return with the proof that I would need to make Varien understand the truth, but that would not be for a while now. He had only left a few hours ago and he would not be back for days. I was going to have to toe the line until he returned. Varien did not need any more trouble then he already had found in his in laws.

"I was just checking on his well being, some of the troops had noticed that he had not been-"

"Do not lie to me Leyrn. You have been going to visit him ever more frequently as the weeks go on. I don't like it, and neither do those that see. Your troops may not say anything but I have not heard the end of it from the nobles and our guests." I knew what he was trying to tell me. Varien could not forbid me from visiting the dungeons, most of its occupants, as few as there were, were still under my jurisdiction. And there were always troops there that I may need to speak with. But he could make it perfectly clear that my actions and attentions were not approved of—and that I was intended to abide by his standards. My visits were not going they were to stop.

Too bad that I didn't care. Let's see him try to stop me.

Instead of making such blasphemous thoughts known I merely nodded and continued on my way. I could tell that I was being watched. Tsadran had gotten to Varien somehow and I intended to find out what exactly he had planted in my brother's mind. And why had my brother just given in to surface value facts with no proof? It wasn't like him; Varien was too smart for that. I just wasn't sure how to go about convincing him that what he was doing was wrong. So the only thing I could really do was confront my other issue.

Silence.

I had thought I heard voices when she was in with Kell but I had pawned it off to my imagination. At that point I had still been convinced that Silence was a mute then but now not so much. She had lied about the rest of her identity so it stood to reason that she was lying about her voice. I probably hadn't been hallucinating at all, and the whole time she must have been concealing her accent.

My only thought about where she could be was in her room so that was where I headed. Cara was still with Paulette and Edom so it was the best idea I had.

I could tell she was a little leery of who it could be that had just knocked on her door, and when she answered and when her expression didn't really improve I supposed that she must have known something was amiss. The look on my face probably had given at least that much away.

When it was clear that she wasn't going to invite me in on her own I pushed open the door further and invited myself in instead. "I heard you Cailin." Silence looked at me as if I was crazy but the frightened look in her eyes made me more than aware that I was right. "Don't give me that look, I heard you. Raleigh wasn't crazy, I heard you, it had to be you. You're not just from Wyldt, you're their princess."

She continued to look at me as if there was something wrong with me but we both knew that I was right. "Don't act like that, all of the things that made me think that you were from Wyldt fit even more with this than you just being from there. The look on your face when you saw the harp should have mad that evident but the picture took precedence in my mind. You are Princess Cailin... I heard you speaking with Kell as well."

I suppose she realized that she wasn't going to get out of this without at least saying something so for the first time since Silence had arrived in Trevallyn I heard her speak clearly and without guise.

"I thought you had figured it out." the accent was unmistakable and neither was the tone. I could even hear a bit of Raleigh in it. It made me a little sad.

"I can't believe it... Wow. Your brother is going to be so happy that you are alright. He's been so upset. Hearing you sing has made all the difference to him in there." I admitted giving her a little hug. I was just so happy for Raleigh that his sister was indeed alive.

"I have to thank you for all that you have done, keeping Raleigh and Kell safe, and myself. I wish I could do something, I know it has not been easy for you." I agreed with her but shrugged. It was the least that I could do since the atrocities that were committed against her home were done in the name of mine—as false as those accusations were.

It was then that a tactic occurred to me. Varien and Silence had been rather amicable recently, perhaps I could use that to our advantage since I knew he would never tell me anything or give me any leeway. "It was what was right. But there is something you can do for me that might help bring their incarceration come to a more prompt end." Maybe, just maybe he would open up just a bit more to her. After all she was a mute girl—I had already, chances were he had done the same.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello All! Sorry for the delay. Carys edited the rest of this story but her computer crashed before we could post it :( After some encouragement we spent tonight rereading the chapters and making brief edits to grammar. Sorry for being so lazy, we hope you enjoy and the last chapters will be put up tonight.

Enjoy! Read, review, and pass it along ^_^

Chapter Nineteen

Cailin/Silence

I suppose I felt relieved after Leyrn confronted me about my identity. It was nice to finally be recognized as who I was, and since it was Leyrn who did I wasn't exactly worried about it. Her plea for me to learn a bit more about what information Varien was receiving from Tsadran was really the least I could do since she seemed intent on keeping my secret from everyone else, including my brother. I had made it perfectly clear to her that I wanted Raleigh to remain in the dark about my whereabouts unless it was absolutely necessary, and she seemed to agree with me about it being the best for him at the present time.

I wasn't quite sure where to look for Varien, but his sister told me he would most likely be in the royal study preparing for the late King's funeral and so that's where I headed. Unfortunately when I arrived he was not alone. He was with Shae, and he didn't look amused. I guess I wouldn't have been either if it were me, but something was different this time. It wasn't the same look he gave every time he was forced to endure time with his fiancée, but something different altogether. It was she that noticed me first.

"Why if it isn't Silence? Perfect timing, we were just having a lovely discussion about you!" She said with a smile that made me ill. Varien didn't look at me, even after my presence had been made known.

"I was just explaining to my fiancé here some unhappy coincidences my brother and I managed to dig up, and they related to a certain someone in this room. I'll give you a hint. It isn't me, or the prince so I guess it has to be you. You see I found this in my future husband's room and it bears an uncanny resemblance to the portrait found in the palace of Wyldt. It seems he agrees with me." She sneered, holding up a sketch, that I assumed was the one he had drawn of me last evening. But it wasn't me how I looked now. He had been overly generous with my baldness and scars, adding in hair and making me look much healthier then I actually was.

Immediately I knew what the problem was, and I was surprised Varien hadn't noticed, but I guess he wasn't really paying attention during the banquet when it was paraded in front of him. His sketch looked like me, the old me – the princess me. And Shae knew it.

"What are you going to say Silence? That it's not you? That this is all some big misunderstanding?" Shae taunted while looking awfully smug.

I said nothing, obviously. I didn't want her to win, but stealing a glance at Varien I already knew that he had been poisoned against me. Who knew what she had said to him, or accused me of.

"Not going to talk are you? Maybe you will with a bigger audience." She continued as I glared at her.

"Varien darling, I've already taken the liberty of summoning your royal siblings to the throne room on your behalf. You'd better join us Silence, though I don't think you really have a choice in the matter." Laughing, she watched as guards picked me up by my arms and began to drag me after her. I prayed that Varien would do something, anything to help me, but he ignored me, like I wasn't even there. Did he feel offended? Was he angry that he had kissed me? I bet he wanted to take all of our time in the tower back, and wished none of it had ever happened. The thought of it made my heart ache, and what was worse was that I couldn't even defend my case.

When we reached the throne room all of Varien's brothers and sisters were there, as well as the queen, Tsadran and numerous other courtiers. Leyrn shot me a look of fear, and I tried to ignore it, as if she had no knowledge of the truth about me at all since it would only incriminate her.

"What's wrong with Silence?" Cara demanded while she clung onto her mother. The queen merely shrugged.

The guards threw me onto the ground forcefully, and I clenched my eyes shut to avoid the stares of the onlookers.

"What is the meaning of this Varien?" Leyrn demanded. "How dare you treat the poor girl this way?"

"Keep out of it sister, you've caused enough trouble." Varien retorted icily, freezing me to the core. Shae stepped up to the platform where the thrones were located and cleared her throat.

"You have all been most terribly deceived." She announced at the top of her lungs, satisfaction plain as day in her voice. "After all of the kindness you have shown the little mute she has betrayed you all! Silence is not who she says, she's the princess of Wyldt – albeit a little worse for wear." She accused with a little laughter. Shae then proceeded to show the portrait of me to the crowd once more, allowing everyone to evaluate the similarities between it and myself.

"She is also responsible for the death of the King! She poisoned him! I found evidence of nightshade in her room!"

Alright, accusing me of being the princess was one thing! But murder and a set up? That was absolutely ridiculous and Leyrn said so.

"Silence has been nothing but companionable to everyone in this room! She would never do anything like that."

"The solution is simple. If she is willing to confess we will be more lenient. Her brother's life will be spared, though hers will not be either way." Tsadran droned from the back of the hallway. I was crying again, it felt like that was all I had done since I arrived in Trevellyn. I wouldn't let the Golgern's intimidate me any longer, I would confess to my identity, but never to a murder I didn't commit. I had to clear my name and while I was doing it I could speak the truth about what had really happened to my home. Perhaps that, coupled with Braith's testimony upon his return, Raleigh's and Kell's I wouldn't meet such a terrible fate. Then again, perhaps death would be an improvement over the feeling I had right now. I was terrified, but for my father, brother and kingdom I couldn't show it. I had to be strong and proud like I used to be.

I took a deep breath and stood up facing the royal family with far less respect then a nurse maid should. I was certain I bothered most of the nobles. Straightening my posture I spoke.

"I always hated that picture of me. I had to sit for 5 hours and couldn't move, but since it was for my father's birthday I suppose it was worth it. Besides he seemed to enjoy it. It hung in his study, at least before it was ransacked and burned to the ground." I declared, staring Varien in the eyes to gauge his reaction. But he was just as good as shielding his emotions as I was, and I couldn't deduce anything from him.

"Silence! You can talk!" Cara exclaimed, excited. I was certain she didn't quite understand the situation and so I walked over to her. The guards weren't sure what to do with me. I was a princess after all, and unless they were directly ordered to I was untouchable.

Kneeling down beside the little girl I patted her head.

"Yes sweetie I can." I replied, and then I got up to face the crowd again.

"I've lived here ever since my home was destroyed by that man!" I said firmly pointing to Tsadran.

"That's utterly ridiculous, I did no such thing!" He scoffed, but I interrupted him.

"I watched as he killed my father, and he tried to kill me too, only I got away. Just barely." I continued, gesturing to my head and scars.

"I resent that Princess Cailin. I've never seen you before. Your father was breeching Trevellyn lands, and as a loyal vassal I did what was required of me." He hissed, obviously not prepared for my reaction to his sister's accusations.

"Oh but of course – if those actions included the murdering of innocent people then by all means you did what was required." I spat back.

"Enough!" Varien yelled, his voice reverberating through the whole chamber. "Did you or did you not poison my father!"

"What do you think?" I answered, staring him down yet again, with as much sincerity as I could muster. I hated to hurt him so much, but I didn't really have a choice. He wasn't giving me one.

"I don't know what I think anymore." He finished, much more softly then before.

"For what it's worth, I know what it's like to lose a father. I would never take yours from you." I said in an attempt to comfort him, but it appeared as if he would have none of it.

"An investigation will begin on you _Princess_." He spat the word like it was toxic. "For the meantime you may join your brother. I hope you will be comfortable there."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Leyrn

As the guards dragged Cailin away I couldn't help but be a little upset. "What right do you have to order my troops around like that?" I demanded, my hands flying to my hips.

"The right to protect my people from the wrongs that you have helped occur." Varien spat.

"Your authority was taken away the moment we discovered Silence for who she really is. How dare you act against your own family! It was bad enough when you accused my sister and I of contriving some sort of plot against Trevallyn, but to learn that you had been conspiring yourself... that is unforgivable." Tsadran snarled, "I have been given temporary control over your troops until your brother returns from whatever mission you have sent him on. At which point Braith shall be questioned and his involvement will be assessed."

"What!" I screamed, "Varien if you have any sense at all you will not give him such authority!" How could he possibly think giving Tsadran control over the troops was a good idea?

"Guards." Varien sighed, and before I could even realize what was going on I felt the hands of two of my troops around my arms.

Looking around I couldn't even speak, the enthused look on Tsadran's face took all my words away. "Take her to her room, she is not to leave. I want someone stationed there at all times." he ordered.

As they began to take me away Cara cried, "It's alright Cara. What is going on Varien?"

"You are officially under house arrest Leyrn. Don't resist." Varien paused, looking at me with disappointment. I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Take her away."

I let my men drag me away toward my room, they put up a front until we were a decent distance away from the hall, at which point they loosened their grip yet continued to lead me. None of us said a word. There was no point. I went into my room without putting up a fight; no reason to make their jobs harder than they already were.

I sat quietly, too frustrated to do anything else.

What could Varien have been thinking? There was no logical explanation for what had just occurred other than upset. Varien had let his emotions get in the way of his rational judgement—not that he had ever been known to be rational. Politics were always more important to him than feelings. He was such an idiot.

I watched the sunset through my window. I wasn't really surprised that no one had stopped by yet, but if I knew Varien he would be by soon. He didn't even bother to knock when he entered my room not even 5 minutes later.

"What?" I asked, hurt that my own brother had put me under house arrest, or more accurately the power hungry Tsadran had convinced my brother to put me there.

"You knew." Straight to the point then, just as always.

"Knew what?" I asked, "Knew that Silence was Cailin?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I did know. But for about 10 minutes, and now here I am." I waved my hands around a little, getting to my feet and going to sit in my window.

"What?" Varien asked, knowing that I had something to say but wouldn't unless I was prompted.

"I'm so glad you gave me the chance to tell you about her-"

He scoffed, interrupting me, "We both know that you never would have told me that... I mean you knew that she was from Wyldt. How long did you know?"

"Oh come on Varien we all had a sneaking suspicion. The eyes were a dead giveaway." I rolled my own but knowing that he was not amused I continued, "Since the night father passed. When Tsadran had Wyldt's treasures brought in.

"There is no way that she had anything to do with father's death Varien, I was with her not long before the diner, she wouldn't have had a chance to poison him. Shae obviously planted anything she found in her room." I tried to reason with him, it wasn't working.

"That does not change who she is. She lied to us." Varien glared at the floor harshly.

I examined my brother for a moment when it became clear to me. He had feelings for Silence, and now that she was Cailin he didn't know what to think. "You mean she lied to you. She fooled you and that hurt your ego, and now you're allowing petty upset to back up false logic. You are taking Tsadran's word over hers—over mine! How dare you act against your people in such a way. I'm not the one that has been privy to conspiracy Varien, you are!"

I suppose I had hit a nerve because Varien refused to look at me or acknowledge that I was right. When he could think of nothing else to say he headed toward the door, making to leave. "Varien I just hope that when Braith returns from Celvian you at least give him a chance to explain since it seems I will not be getting one." I wasn't going to tell him any more than that.

As far as I knew Kell was still safe, Kendrick would remain loyal to me, as would the few others that I had trusted with the secret of his presence here. I would likely need their help in the long run.

"I will be marrying Shae as soon as possible. Goodnight Leyrn." he said quietly as he left my room, leaving me a little stunned.

Yes I was definitely going to need all the help that I could get. I just hoped that Braith would get home before Varien decided to make any more stupid decisions.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Cailin/Silence

I let the guards carry me away without any trouble. Really though, what would have been the point since there was absolutely no way I could escape them anyway. Besides, at least now I would be able to see my brother, granted I wished the circumstances could have been a little better.

I admit that my eyes were stinging, holding back tears brought on by Varien's manner. I guess I should have anticipated that he would have been angry when he learned who I really was, but then again I sort of hoped he never would. It was far easier being Silence. I could be carefree, and without worry of my social status, or acting upper-class since I was free to do whatever I pleased. In some ways I felt as if I was more acceptable as a nurse maid then I was as a Princess now. Ever since I came to Trevallyn and saw how brave and strong Leyrn was I realized that I could hardly compare myself to her. I was vain and spoiled and didn't really do anything to help my people, at least not in a tangible way. Yes, it was true that they loved me, but I had never really done anything to earn it.

Laughing I realized that I would probably never have the chance to. It was funny how the world worked.

When we reached the dungeon I was tossed inside by a guard I had never seen before. Undoubtedly all of those guards whom Leyrn trusted the most were not put in charge of me, Tsadran was far too paranoid for that. He knew that I could incriminate him, that we all could. My survival was not part of the plan. Neither, I supposed, was Raleigh's, but at least in the end my brother was only one, extremely biased voice. But us together, and my scars, were a much more formidable enemy. He probably also hadn't counted on Leyrn's opinion either, and to top it off, he didn't even know about Kell's existence. If he did find out though there was sure to be trouble.

I only hoped that Leyrn was going to be alright, since when I had left her brother didn't seem entirely pleased with her. But compared to my impending execution her fate didn't concern me as much. I knew Varien would never harm her, even as angry as he probably was.

Raleigh was asleep when I reached his cell. Seeing him again made me glow with happiness, despite my upsetting circumstances. I wanted to wake him up, but since I doubted he managed to get much sleep in the prison I hated to deny him what little sleep he managed to steal.

Since there was only the one cot in the cell we were being held in I curled up in a ball in a corner and tried to sleep myself, though I just ended up staring off into the dark space for a while as I listened to my brother breathing. After a while he woke up, and so as to not startle him I kept quite for a minute, until he noticed my shape in the corner of his cell. I suppose he was so used to every stone in it that anything amiss would be simple for him to spot.

"Who's there?" He asked, as surprised as I thought he'd be. The sound of his voice made me want to cry with happiness I had missed him so much. I was afraid to speak. He thought I was dead, and I wasn't sure what to even say to him.

"Raleigh..." I whispered softly, uncurling from the ball I was in.

"...It can't be...Cailin..." He murmured, standing up so fast he could have been lightning.

"Brother I'm so relieved you're alright." I said with a smile and got up to greet him. Now that my eyes had adjusted to the light level I could see him clearly and as glad as I was to see him, I almost wished I hadn't at all. The look on his face made me sad, it was like he didn't recognize me despite the fact that he knew my voice. I knew he couldn't possibly be proud of how I looked anymore, and my vanity did not like that idea very much. Nevertheless he was my brother, and after a moment he was certain at who I was. I saw the light glistening of tears on his face as he embraced me so hard I could barely breathe.

"Oh Raleigh it's alright...I'm alright." I muttered into his ear. We stayed there like that for a while. There was so much that we could have said, but none of it was really necessary – not anymore.

"I had such hope Cailin, I knew you were singing." He said after releasing me with a smile.

"Well I couldn't very well just let you be all alone down here now could I? But then again I hear tell you haven't been alone anyway." I teased, reaching up to ruffle his dark hair. He winced.

"Just where exactly have you been getting your information from?" He laughed.

"I have my ways. You didn't honestly think you could hide anything from me did you?" He hugged me tightly again. He never asked what I had been doing with myself for the past while. Now wasn't really the time, and frankly I don't think that he even wanted to know. I did, however, ensure to mention that it was Leyrn who rescued me from death, and who kept me safe. I left Varien completely out of all discussion. He was the last person I really wanted to think about at the moment.

Unfortunately he didn't feel the same way. Obviously the crown prince was thinking about me, and they must not have been very good thoughts.

I was sitting on the cot next to Raleigh, my head on his shoulder, when Varien walked in, a stoic expression on his face.

"I suppose you had a touching reunion?" He drawled emotionlessly from outside the cell. I couldn't help but notice he refused to look at me while he was speaking.

"Indeed." I replied, standing up so he would have no choice. "It would be a whole lot better with a few scented pillows though. Such a shame you haven't furnished the rooms that way."

"Very funny." He retorted. From behind me I heard Raleigh scoff in disbelief. I doubted he would have expected such behaviour from me, and to be honest, I didn't expect it from myself.

"I am here, under my father's legislation, to listen to any last wishes you may have before your execution date." He said. Raleigh wasn't as amused by that comment. I had neglected to tell him about the little bargain I had made with Tsadran.

"You want to know what my wish is? Well I suppose first of all it would be not to die, but since you are far too stubborn to acknowledge what you _know_ is the truth I guess that wish cannot be carried out. All I ask is that you think about all of the lies Shae is telling you – Tsadran too. They are poisoning you Varien, and they will continue to backstab you throughout your marriage, if they even let you live long enough."

"Are you suggesting it was them that poisoned my father?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"No! Your father was old and very sick, and as much as it pains me to suggest it, perhaps it was just his time to go. Nightshade poisoning? It would take far more then one dose of it to do any damage, and the symptoms would have been visible weeks ago. Your father has been ill for a long time. You knew his death was coming, you told me so. It is just convenient for Shae to lie to you about it in order to get her way."

"And what makes you any different?" He demanded angrily now. His cool demeanour was ebbing away.

"You lied to get what you wanted from me. You're no better then her."

"And what was it you think I wanted?"

"You didn't care about me! I don't know what your goal was, I'm just glad I wasn't fool enough to fall into your trap any further!" His words stung, and it took a great effort for me not to cry. I could tell Raleigh was confused but it wasn't as if I could stop and explain things to him at the moment.

"If you want to believe that go ahead. I won't tell you my motive since you won't listen to me anyway. Now if there is nothing else Your Highness, please leave and give me my last day in peace."

"As you wish." He spat, and left without another word. When I heard him leave completely I rushed to the cot and buried my head in the pillow to mask my crying. Raleigh didn't say anything, he just stroked my back for a minute like he used to when we were children. When I had decided I couldn't cry anymore I got up and wiped off my eyes.

"I only wanted to be his friend." I said. "He looked so angry all of the time. I just wanted to help."

"As much as I don't want to hear it, I think you should tell me what happened Cailin." He answered firmly. He wasn't really giving me a choice in the matter, and so I explained everything that had happened to me since the attack of our home, I didn't leave out anything but some of the more personal moments in the tower with Varien. He didn't need to hear that.

"That jerk! How can he treat you like that?" Raleigh demanded, his hackles raised on my account."

"Don't call him that. He's just suffering right now, and not just because of me. He has to marry Shae Golgern."

Raleigh shuddered. "I'd be suffering too."

I laughed a little, easing the tension that had built up in the room.

"Cailin, you realize I won't let you die for me don't you?"He asked quietly.

"I'm not dying for you Raleigh. Tsadran would have me killed either way, but at least now you won't be killed as well. You're the heir to the throne of Wyldt. Not me. You need to live, get out of here, and rebuild our country. You have to promise me that you will."

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked, hugging me for the thousandth time that day.

"Terrified. But there's no use in showing it. I won't dishonour you so."

"You could never dishonour me sister. I'm more proud of you then I can say. You've been very brave, braver even then I would have given you credit for back home." He said.

"Why don't you get some rest? Take the cot." He said softly, leading me over to it. As I laid down, he sat next to me, and I fell asleep holding his hand.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Leyrn

It felt like I had been stuck in my room for years, when in all honesty it had been barely a week. I had heard tell that Braith had been spotted on his way back, which was good for me. He might be able to do something about the predicament the lot of us found ourselves in. I could only hope that Varien would listen to him, and the testaments of those from Wyldt. The chances were slim, but hope was all I had. It was all up to Braith, I couldn't help him. All I could do was plan what to do if his attempts failed.

It wouldn't be long before Varien and Shae were married, the ceremony was barely days away now and things seemed to be happening quicker and quicker all around me. And I was helpless to stop it.

I wasted away the afternoon sleeping as I had nothing else to do and I was so tense the night before that I hadn't slept at all. Most likely I would have slept through the night except for the knock at my door. Unfortunately for whom ever it was I was not in any mood to answer it. Instead I just yelled, "Come in!" It wasn't as if I was indecent since I was under the blankets.

"Leyrn?" my heart lifted when I heard that voice, but the tone did not hold promise.

"Braith!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my bed and going to hug my brother tightly. "How did the trip go?"

"Well." he offered for us to sit so I followed his lead. "The people of Celvian told me the whole story. It matches with the one the others told us."

"That's wonderful!" Or so I thought, until he shook his head. "Isn't it?" Again Braith shook his head. My heart fell through the pit of my stomach. "What happened?"

Braith licked his lips, a habit he only demonstrated in the most grave of situations. It frightened me. "You know how Varien can be." Rolling my eyes I couldn't help but sigh, "He wouldn't listen." My greatest fears had been realised.

Varien would be marrying Shae, Raleigh and Cailin would remain in jail—or experience worse, and I had no idea when I would be allowed to leave my room. We needed to act quickly, and if at all possible try and get Kell out of the city so that at least he may remain free. Thank goodness I had come up with a plan that included all of us but Kell—Kendrick would need to take care of him.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to find the most trust worthy of the guards, Ioan, Claire, anyone... change the schedule for the night of the wedding so they are the ones guarding the dungeons. You will still have that authority; now that you are back you will be in charge. Once the festivities have begun one of them will go in and let Cailin and Raleigh out of their cell. Bring them here and have Cailin get ready for the wedding. She is going to take the place of the singer that has been arranged. You will need to get a wig for her, so she will not be as recognizable. I already have a dress picked out.

"Both of us will be at the festivities already so we will need to make sure that Claire and Ioan are alright with this plan. It should work. I'm pretty sure they were already assigned to a similar duty so the change should go relatively unnoticed—Varien does not know of their loyalties to us.

"Perhaps Cailin will be able to get some sort of message across, he will be more vulnerable on his wedding night. Maybe something of the truth will get through to him."

It was a dangerous plan, so many things could go wrong, but we were going to have to try. It was the only plan we had.

The next day Braith took care of as much as he could so things would be ready the next evening. We hadn't had much time, to set things in motion but as far as I could tell from the report I was given it seemed like things would work in our favour. All that I could possibly hope for now was that things went as planned and that just maybe something would finally get through to my hard headed brother.

Everything was beautiful the night of the wedding, I had been instructed, very harshly, that I was to speak as little as possible to those outside our family—immediate and extended. I suppose Varien wanted to keep the fact that he had put me under house arrest as secret as possible. If anyone inquired as to my location of late I was to say that I had been helping Shae, as unlikely as that was, and anyone that actually knew me would know that. Varien counted on the fact that I was not close with the nobles. He was lucky in that.

Cara was my constant companion that evening. It would only be when I saw Cailin step up on the stage that I would breath even a slight breath of relief—and only then for a second. More could go wrong then than ever before.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Cailin/Silence

According to Claire, who had come down in the dungeons quietly and opened the locks, Leyrn had a plan – a last effort I suppose, to get Varien to listen to reason. Although she wanted my help I wasn't ready to face him. How could I be? I had been expecting my execution in the morning, not escape, and the plan was sketchy at best. She wanted me to sing with the hopes Varien would take heart to the meaning of my words, but I didn't even know what to words to say. Should I continue to warn him about Shae? That seemed pointless and superficial, since he wasn't stupid. He knew that Shae and Tsadran weren't to be trusted, and why waste what could be my last moments trying to tell him the same thing I already had.

As Claire brought me things to get ready for the ball I was in shambles. Raleigh was waited for me on a sofa so I could get changed. From the confines of her room Leyrn had chosen a dress, headpiece, wig and even shoes. I guess she really had nothing better to do with her time, and I could only hope I wouldn't let her down, especially after all of her hard work.

It felt strange to dress in fancy clothes again. They were so soft considering what I had grown used to wearing, and the slippers made me feel like I wasn't wearing anything on my feet at all. The biggest surprise however, was the wig. It, like the dress, was the deepest shade of black I had ever seen, and it was long, falling all the way down my back. It was such a contrast to my natural colouring that I didn't even recognize myself. To complete the outfit, a semi-transparent veil was placed over my head to cover most of my face and, most importantly, my eyes. Looking in a mirror I knew that no one, not even Varien would be able to learn who I was. Even my brother was surprised enough.

Claire also seemed satisfied, and handed my brother a dress outfit to change into after he bathed, and so we left to give him some privacy while I was given last minute instructions.

"The General will be waiting in the ballroom. You must do your best to capture the Prince's attention and stop him from marrying Lady Golgern in the morning. Otherwise I feel we'll all be in big trouble." She said, patting me on the back lightly. "Good luck Princess." She finished with a curtsy

"It isn't luck I need...It's a good song." I replied, still wondering what I could possibly do.

When Raleigh emerged from getting ready, Claire led us down to where I supposed the musicians were to enter. There were already guests in the ballroom, I could hear the sound of their voices echoing. I stopped at the entrance.

"I can't go in there Raleigh." I whispered to him, clinging onto his arm.

"You have to sweetheart."

"But he's already prepared to marry her! What can I possibly do? The Golgern's have won."

"Don't think like that Princess!" Claire scolded. "General Leyrn wouldn't want you to be disheartened, but if we are going to make a move it _has _to be now. You must have faith that the King will listen to you. Rumours have been spreading you know. About what your relationship with him was I mean – and if what was said is true then he's probably hurting now more then ever, especially since he thinks you've been executed already." She reasoned while I turned bright red.

"What is she talking about?" Raleigh asked.

"I assure you dear brother, I've not a clue." I replied quickly. This wasn't really the time to try and explain things to him. I took a deep breath and stepped out onto a platform that must have already been prepared for me. I looked over to Leyrn and saw her breath a sigh of relief from her seat at the noble's table. Holding up her wine glass, Leyrn stood as if to announce a toast. Varien seemed startled by her behaviour. I doubted that he was expecting any show of support from her at all, not like he deserved any.

"Congratulations brother, on you coronation and marriage, I know that you will be a wise king, and make good decisions on behalf of your people. And to our new Queen Shae, may you find happiness in what you truly deserve." She said, and all others in the hall raised their glasses as well. I think perhaps only myself, and Varien could detect the hidden malice in her voice she was acting so well.

"I have prepared a gift for you both. A song, played on the harp from _vicious_ Wyldt, that in reality, brought the two of you together in the first place." She finished while she gestured to me.

I turned to the wings and saw Raleigh smile at me encouragingly, while Claire gave a nod. I had performed so many times before, but this time it was different. When I sang, I would be a living example of the sadness portrayed in the song. I was scheduled to be executed, and the man I love branded me a traitor and married someone else – someone who he didn't even love. I wouldn't sing of betrayal, or treachery, no that would be far too obvious. Instead I would sing of love, maybe then he could understand that I truly meant no harm. I wasn't like Shae, I wasn't using him, and if nothing else he had to know that much.

I doubted that Leyrn would understand my song choice, but he would. He had to; otherwise he was already lost to us. And so I sat at my harp, closed my eyes... and I played.

_Everything I've done, I've done  
Only for your love.  
Everything I am, I am  
In hopes your heart will move._

I know that you're with someone else,  
But while you are away,  
I'll love you just as though our love  
Would last till you are grey.

Till you are old and grey, my love,  
For my days are almost done,  
I'll love you just as I do now;  
While watching from above.

Now all I could do was wait and hope I got through.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Leyrn

The song Cailin sang really touched me. It made me want to cry, I guess that is when I realized just how much Varian meant to her, and what Raleigh meant to me. I could tell that the song had also struck a chord with the soon to be newlyweds. Shae looked upset that the musician she had selected had not been the one to perform, and Varien just looked amazed, as if he knew that voice. I really hoped he did, even if only superficially. Perhaps one night he had even heard her singing to Raleigh.

The crowd clapped politely but Shae getting to her feet quickly ended that. "Well thank you my darling sister-in-law. I beg the question, whoever is this wonderful girl you have found to perform for us?" She was not pleased at all. Good.

I couldn't very well tell the truth, especially considering how much trouble I had gone to to get Cailin and Raleigh out of the dungeons. Besides I didn't want to be thrown back into my room just yet. "She's from the town. I'm glad you enjoyed the song. I wish the both of you all the happiness in the world and that your marriage be strong and last many years." I bowed my head slightly as if to accept her false complement humbly. I said nothing else and waited for Shae to sit back down. It was truly an awkward sight to behold.

Varien got to his feet then and proceeded to clap a little more. He had previously been speechless. He didn't say anything, and neither did anyone else until he sat back down. "I'm glad you enjoyed the performance." I said. I didn't think Cailin would want to say anything at just this moment.

Things were silent for a while as people continued to eat whatever was left of their dinner Cailin continued to sit awkwardly at the harp as she had yet to be dismissed. I guess Shae decided to take advantage of that since she eventually slammed her fork down and stormed over to the platform Cailin was performing from. "What is your name dear?" she questioned her threateningly.

"Her name is Lita." I said the first name that came to mind; in fact I think that it was Kendrick's sister's name. I just hoped that no one else really noticed. Braith certainly did, but Varien was my real concern.

"Such a lovely name." Shae said, as she seemingly began to examine Cailin, their eyes locking on one another through the veil. "You have such beautiful eyes as well. Here, let us get a better look." Shae tried to undo the veil that was covering Cailin's eyes. She didn't take to kindly to that and instantly tried to push Shae off. "Oh come now." Shae tried again but she did not succeed. "As your future Queen I demand you remove the veil!" she ordered, ripping the veil from Cailin' hair.

She must have already determined who Cailin was because the veil wasn't even off yet when she pretended to gasp. "It's that stupid wench Princess from Wyldt! Come to sabotage you again my darling." she exclaimed, ripping the wig from Cailin's head and grabbing her harshly by the arm. "How many name must we go through with you?"

"Let me guess the treacherous older sister is once again responsible for this." Tsadran sneered at me, swaggering over to me and clamping his hand down on my shoulder for a moment before Braith pushed him off. "Oh, and an accomplice I see."

"Tsadran!" I yelled, "How dare you, you come into our home, lie to my father and my brother, and when you finally get what you want—when you finally have weaseled your way into my family, you continue to wreak havoc amongst us. I have never done anything against my family, and Braith has only ever followed my orders to go and seek out the truth in Celvian."

"Varien, we have testament from three individuals from Wyldt as well as countless from Celvian against the Golgerns. Leryn has only ever told you the truth, or worked towards helping you. If you cannot see that, and if you will not see reason you deserve to be stuck with Shae." Braith fretted.

I couldn't help but laugh a little but held it back the best I could. "I swear to you Varien that I never did anything with malicious intent."

"You wished to hear my voice for so long, and when you did you hated me for it. When you did not know it was me you said it brought you such comfort." Cailin said solemnly, completely heartfelt, I felt bad that her words were likely only half being heard. Varien had too much coming at him to truly understand what she had just told him.

Of all the responses I could have imagined none of them occurred, instead Varien just laughed exasperated, he was not pleased. "I can't believe the lengths you have gone to Leryn. You've been trying entirely too hard. I've had my own plan worked out from the beginning. You are not the only one that can devise a plan General. I may be stubborn, but I am not stupid, I knew that I could not incriminate the Golgerns without evidence. And in order to find any I would need to pacify them by feigning trust in them, making it appear that I accepted their lies as truth. I was buying time until Braith returned. I planned on marrying Shae so that I could convict her and her brother—possibly even catch them in their own web of lies. They were on thin ice as it was."

"You've been keeping this from me this whole time? Even while you had me under house arrest?"

"Especially then. I could do what I needed to without worrying about you getting in my way. It was politics Leryn, I didn't let my emotions get in the way." Oh he was going to throw that back in my face now. I suppose he had the right to, things seemed to have worked out for him. Guards had already restrained the Golgerns. "I'm just surprised you ended up orchestrating something like this from your room. After all she is supposed to be dead." he pointed at Cailin lightly before letting his hand fall back down.

"You never honestly wanted her dead did you?" I asked, frightened of the answer.

"She is still a traitor Leryn." was all he said on the matter, "Take the Golgerns away." Varien looked at Cailin sadly for a moment before silently leaving the hall.

The guards took the pair away and the rest of us remained where we were, a pregnant silence hanging over the lot of us. I didn't know what to say or do, so I sat back down for a moment before deciding to get Cailin out of there. I quickly walked up to the platform and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and led her away. Neither of us had to stay there any longer. The charade was over.

We met Raleigh in the wings, and Braith raced after us before we got very far. We still did not say anything and when we came to a crossroads Braith took Raleigh with him to his room. When I glanced back at them he was looking too. Cailin was going to stay in my room for the night, and we would figure out what to do in the morning.

I slept terribly but did not stir the entire night. It wasn't a restful sleep at all. In the morning I laid in bed for a long while, thinking about what I could possibly do to help the situation. We would need to think of something. When I finally got out of bed I saw that Cailin was not on the bed we had made for her on the window seat. Instead there lay three envelops. One addressed to me, one to Raleigh, and the other to Varien.

Sitting down I opened the letter addressed to me. It was short but I could see the tear stains on the paper—I could only imagine what she had written to the others.

_Dear Leryn,_

_ I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for me, and all the help you have given my brother. Watch over him while I cannot. He likes you. Please make sure he and your brother get their letters. Make sure he reads it._

_ Thank you,_

_ Cailin_

She was gone.

I knew that all I could do was do as she wished and ensure that her letters were delivered. When I went to Braith's room I found he and Raleigh discussing the past evening and what my brother had learned while he was away. I would have been interested myself but I was still too concerned about the letters.

"Where's Cailin?" Raleigh asked when I didn't say anything and continued to flip the envelops in my hands.

"She's gone. Here, she left this for you." I said, handing him the letter which he eagerly opened.

Braith looked at the one that remained in my hands questioningly, "Who is the other one for?"

"Varien."

He knew that I wouldn't want to be the one that delivered it to him so Braith offered to do it for me, I eagerly accepted. When he was gone I took a seat beside Raleigh. "What does it say? If you don't mind me asking." I said, concerned by the sad look on his face.

"Here." he handed it to me. As he did so I dug into the pocket of my dress and pulled out my own letter and offered it to him.

"Switch." I offered and he gladly obliged.

His letter had more tear stains on it than mine did but it was understandable as to why.

_My darling brother,_

_ I am sorry to leave you again, so soon after being reunited. I will take care of our people while you settle matters here. I want to be more involved in the kingdom, like Leryn. She is wonderful Raleigh, I know you like her, and I certainly wouldn't oppose to her becoming my sister. I'm sorry now isn't the time to bring up such things. _

_ I will miss you._

_ Your loving sister,_

_ Cailin_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Come play with us Princess please!" A group of village children asked me while I was walking through the small settlement that I had made my home upon my return to Wyldt. It seemed that the people who escaped the Golgern's army had banded together, and it made me more proud of my people then I could say.

When I finally found the survivors of the attack I was thrilled. I had been wandering around for days with a small pack of food I had managed to filch from Trevallyn castle kitchen the morning before I left and I was down to my very last bun.

It didn't take much convincing for them to believe that I was their Princess, some had seen me before – granted I had a little more hair at the time – but my eyes were still a dead giveaway. Finally something they were good for. But all of that took place nearly a year ago, and ever since then I had been helping establish their new community. Overall everything was going well, and the people accepted me back into their lives with open arms. Sometimes I didn't know how to solve some of the problems that arose. I wasn't sure how to construct a settlement by any means, but I wasn't afraid to ask for help if I needed it, and luckily there was always someone at hand to give it.

We had several homes constructed, barns and even a farmland cleared, so all in all we were living a peaceful life far from where the palace used to be, and further away from the Trevallyn border.

Presently we were raising another barn for a new family to come across our small settlement. Most communities outside of the Capital of Wyldt remained unscathed, but many who were wandering for whatever reasons they had decided to stay because they enjoyed the feeling of the place. Frankly I couldn't blame them, it really was lovely. We even had small fields of wild flowers that surrounded us.

I was as content as I could be considering my life seemed to be progressing in a downhill pattern. From a princess, to a nursemaid and now to a poor settler living off of the land, I had encountered all the highs and lows of society. At least I wasn't scheduled for execution anymore. My only regret was leaving behind my brother and Leyrn. I hoped that everything was going well for them, and I missed them both more then I could say. Now however there was no going back for me, I was too frightened by what I might find. Having a king as an enemy wasn't something that was enviable by any means.

I instructed the children to fetch water for the men and women who were busy working on the frame of the barn, and proceeded to climb up on the finished outline of the structure, much to the chagrin of the onlookers.

"Princess, that isn't a safe pursuit for you!" One of the farmers called to me from the ground.

"Well you need someone to test the strength of the frame!" I called down as I balanced on the top, ensuring that the beams were hammered together. For fun, I thought I might try and twirl on the beams for a moment, and I even heard a few shrieks of woman who were frightened for my safety. I giggled a little bit. Was it bad that I enjoyed their worry a little too much?

From below me however, I began to hear the sound of horse hooves, and from my vantage point I was able to see a rider bearing Trevallyn colours in the distance. I gauged that he would arrive in barely a minute, but I kept to my perch on the barn while warning the villagers of the incoming visitor.

When he arrived I didn't recognize him from the palace at Trevallyn, but knew he must have been a soldier of some sort. The villagers knew well enough to keep my identity a secret. I had told them my story long ago.

"I am looking for someone who knew the Wyldt palace well. Can anyone here help me?" The guard said.

The villagers looked to one another in question, unsure how to respond to him. I thought I'd make it easier on them.

"I can. I knew the palace better then anyone around!" I called to the soldier as I slinked down one of the support beams. I was pleased to see the friendliness he displayed towards my people. After just one year I knew that the relationship between Trevallyn and Wyldt was quickly on the way to being repaired. Nevertheless I doubted they wanted me to go with the soldier since they were entirely too protective of me. Unfortunately for them though I was very curious as to the purpose of the soldier's errand.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't worry." I said, hopping on the back of the soldier's horse while I waved behind me. After we had been riding for quite some time, I questioned him.

"Why did you need to find someone who knew the palace?"

The soldier didn't respond, instead he just pointed. There, to my amazement, was my home. Not in the same place of course, but completely rebuilt, exactly as it was.

"How is this possible...How could I not have known about this?" I wondered aloud.

"It was kept secret. It is a gift you see, for General Leyrn and the King of Wyldt on the day of their wedding from the king. The blueprints for the castle were amongst the treasures brought to Trevallyn by the Golgerns, the King just ordered it to be rebuilt just after the traitors were imprisoned."

"Tell me, what became of them, and those who aided them in the attack."

"Imprisoned, all of them, or at least those the King was able to track down. I must admit he has been rather relentless in his search. Commander Braith has also taken charge since the General has been more concerned with her wedding."

"Her wedding...To Raleigh?" I repeated. I hadn't really paid much attention to what the soldier had said earlier, but I guessed it was true. So my brother and Leyrn were engaged were they? Ha! I knew it! Although I couldn't take full credit I certainly felt somewhat responsible for their getting together. I cheered internally so as not to alarm my companion.

Walking through the palace entryway I almost felt as if I had never left the place. I half expected to hear my father call my name, or Raleigh shouting at me for skipping out on my lessons again. Granted everything wasn't the same, there was very little in the way of furnishings or anything, but I supposed everything that we had once owned was destroyed in the fire.

"Yes. I thought I already said that." The soldier replied narrowing his eyebrows.

"Sorry." I replied. "Now what exactly did you need to know?" I asked.

"The king wanted to know about the orientation of the rooms, and where all of the furniture should be located when it is brought in from Trevallyn this week. I've been searching for someone who knew about the palace for quite some time, but as I'm sure you know there are very few survivors."

I nodded solemnly, and then set about describing all of the intimate details of the palace locations. The ballroom and throne room must have been obvious, but as for the guest wing, the studies, the bedrooms, the library...all of them had their place, and Raleigh – I was certain – would appreciate such details. How considerate of the king to think of such things.

When I had finished giving the poor soldier far more information then he was probably looking for, I requested that I be brought home, to which he readily agreed.

As I was leaving I began to feel a little bit nostalgic, and a little more sad then I had been before. I guess it was because it was going to be what felt like the thousandth time I was leaving my home. Perhaps I was simply destined to wander. And as much as I wanted to see my brother and Leyrn again, I knew that staying was not an option. Coming here was risky enough.

As I hopped back on the soldier's horse we began to leave, when all of a sudden I could hear the sounds of many horses and they seemed to be heading in our direction. The soldier seemed to want to investigate the source further. I on the other hand, wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"Can we please go? I'd like to be home before dinner." I almost whispered.

"Unfortunately Miss, I believe that is the king's cavalcade, earlier then expected, but nevertheless I am duty bound to stay and report." He replied, sounding truly apologetic at least.

"That's alright, then I'll just walk. I'm glad I could be of help." I said, and then attempted to slink off into the distance.

"Nonsense. You must come and meet His Majesty. It is truly a great honour, I'm sure that he'll be appreciative of your help."

"No, no really I should leave." I muttered, though he took me by the arm preventing me from doing so. I suppose he thought that he was being very kind in 'introducing' me to the great King of Trevallyn however he was the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

"Are you certain that this is a good idea..." I said quietly as we moved towards the parade.

There seemed to be hundreds and hundreds of carts, full of furnishings for the new palace, and at the front was Varien. But there was no hope for my escape now. Perhaps he wouldn't recognize me? I did have quite a bit of hair now, and clothing wise I was a little worse for wear, the product of farming and building homes all day long.

Sadly, I knew he would. He wasn't stupid, he said so himself. Unfortunately, he also said he was stubborn so that didn't bode well for me.

"Ulyster. Report." Varien said from horseback. Though he was doing such a kind deed for his sister and my brother, there was no happiness in his eyes. Was it my fault? Still? It had been a year. How could he not have forgiven me? Obviously he held no grudge against my brother since he was rebuilding our palace. Then again, perhaps it was vain of me to suggest that he was upset over me. I was sure he had many other problems to deal with now that he was king.

"The palace is completed as per your request. I've also secured the aid of a local who knew the old palace well. She's given me quite a bit of information to help us set the palace up the way it was." The soldier, who I guess was named Ulyster said, gesturing to me.

I clenched my eyes shut, hoping that I would escape his notice due to his lack of caring about an unimportant villager, perhaps I should have known better then that. Nothing escaped his notice apparently, it was simply his choice to acknowledge a fact or let it escape. For now it seemed, he was going to let it escape but I was sure this was going to come back and haunt me.

"How wonderful." He said, without emotion. "We simply must thank her for her services. You will stay here for dinner tonight. It is far too late for you to return to wherever you came from."

"Yes Your Majesty." I said with a curtsy. There really was no point in me saying anything else at the moment. Besides, I had already done all of my apologizing to him and so I refused to anymore. If he chose not to accept it that was his prerogative, and no longer my problem. Yes it was true that I hadn't exactly counted on seeing him again, especially in a situation such as this but I suppose that's what I got for being curious.

I followed Ulyster into the castle, since Varien seemed to have other business to attend to for the time being – thank goodness.

"Are you alright Miss? You look quite sick." He asked me, concerned.

"I'm fine, thank you Ulyster." I replied.

"You know I never did ask your name. How rude of me." He said, lightly smacking himself on his head.

"That's alright. My name is Cailin." I answered, wondering whether or not it would strike a chord with him. It seemed to ring a bell, because he looked pensive for a moment, but he must have brushed it aside.

"Feel free to look around the palace. Some of the rooms should already be set up according to your specifications. Dinner will be in an hour." He finished.

"Thank you. I shall do just that." I smiled, and skipped off. I had no idea where to start, so I went to my father's study. I guess that was where my adventure truly began so it was only an appropriate starting place.

It wasn't exactly the same as it was, my father's sick bed hadn't been replaced since it wasn't necessary now, but a desk was there. Also, to my immense shock, was the picture of me, the very one that had been brought to Trevallyn in order to incriminate me. All of our treasures must have been returned, and I did recall saying that my picture was located in the study. Underneath the portrait was my harp, excitedly I rushed over to it, stroking the strings softly enough to make the tiniest of sounds, and then I began to tune it. Unable to resist I started to play, and I was instantly rewarded with the calm feeling of familiarity. I could almost imagine my brother and father in the room with me, and unbidden, a tear fell down my face –not one of sadness, but entirely the opposite.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear the door open.

"I suspected I'd find you in here." Varien spoke, although it was difficult to tell his mood.

"Yes, well some of my happiest memories were in this room." I replied, continuing to play. He didn't answer, and frankly I didn't know what to say to him, but I felt I should say something.

"I wouldn't have come if I would have known you were going to be here."

"I can't say I'm entirely surprised. I just can't believe you were going to leave, even after you learned of our siblings' wedding. But then again, disappearing seems to be a talent of yours." Slightly angered I stopped playing the harp and stood up.

"Sorry Your Majesty, but the threat of pending execution isn't exactly the best motivation to stay. You didn't exactly make me feel welcome when you learned who I was. Would you have been alright with it? Really? If Leyrn hadn't saved me my death wouldn't have bothered you at all?" I asked. I couldn't help it, I wanted to know, even if the answer hurt.

"Do you honestly think I would have executed you? Am I that bad of a person?" He demanded.

"I don't know what you would have done! You certainly implied that you would have at the wedding rehearsal when Leyrn asked you! What was I supposed to think?"

"I was angry! You lied to me when I thought you were the only person I could tell the truth to! I imprisoned you to get you out of the way, the same reason why I put Leyrn under house arrest. I had my own plans, but the last thing I expected was for you to come back. I was planning on letting you escape quietly while the Golgerns thought you were dead!" He shouted.

"Oh." I managed to mutter while I stared at the floor.

"_Oh_ is right. And then you disappear, before I could explain to you and leave me this." He said, pulling out the parchment I had written on almost a year ago on the day I left. It was addressed to him, but I had left it blank.

"You liked me better when I couldn't say anything. I thought perhaps you would appreciate it. Why do you have it with you?" I mumbled.

"It serves as a reminder for me- to never fall in love again, because in the end this empty parchment was all I was left with." He said solemnly, turning away from me.

"You can't go and blame all of this on me you know! You say you loved me but you can' t have. If you did you would have trusted me more, you would have told me what was going on from the very beginning!" I retorted. "Besides, don't be so vain. I needed to return home for personal reasons, many of which did not involve you. Now thank you for the dinner offer, but I think I'll return home. I would appreciate if you kept our meeting to yourself." I replied starkly, and then began to leave.

"Will you walk out on me again?" I heard him say quietly. I shut my eyes, trying to build up the courage to leave, but it was failing fast, my hand rested on the doorframe, caught in limbo between his world and mine.

Finally I spoke. He liked the truth, and I would give it to him.

"I'm scared to stay. I'm scared of you. The longer I stay the harder it will be for me to leave, don't you understand that Varien?" I didn't dare turn towards him, though I heard his footsteps on the marble floor behind me and they were getting closer. He reached over me and shut the door.

"The answer to your predicament is simple. Don't leave. I certainly don't want you to, not again. Please Cailin." He choked out eventually. I pulled on my hair nervously.

"I...The villagers...they're probably worried about me...I have to go." I said softly. I could almost hear his breathing stop; he must have taken my words the wrong way.

"But...you can come with me. I'll need to explain matters to them first...I...can't just disappear." I turned around to face him, and was pleased to see that he was smiling.

"Shall we go then?" He asked.

"Alright. But does this mean that I have to go to the wedding?" I asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't you want to go?" he asked. I smirked and gestured to my appearance.

"You're honestly worried about that? And you called me vain." He scoffed, wrapping his arms around me. "Besides, didn't I tell you I thought that you were beautiful, no matter what? I'm the King, my opinion's the only one that counts." He laughed, and leaned down to kiss me. I blushed, but since it was an entirely pleasant experience I didn't stop him.

I hoped I was making the right decision, but then again, I was only following my own advice to him so long ago in the tower. I was listening to my heart. Who knew where it would lead me, and who cared? When he let go he grinned a little evilly.

"Well then now that matter is settled, what would you say to planning a little surprise for Raleigh and Leyrn?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Things had been going relatively swimmingly over the past few months. Right after Cailin had left things had been a little rocky, but they got better. Slowly. Raleigh and Varien had both been rather affected by her abrupt disappearance, but I understood. She needed to work things out for herself, and this really wasn't the best environment for that—especially after all that she had been through with my brother. One night, almost a month after she had left he had come to me and told me the whole story, about how they used to meet in the tower. I almost felt as if I was violating their privacy, since he was telling me of his own free will though I supposed that was slightly foolish of me.

Varien hadn't truly been himself since, not that he has been himself in a long time I suppose. But in the last few months he had been busying himself with a project he would not let me in on. Braith seemed to have some idea what was going on but he was just as secretive about it. I guess it just made me more focused on my own endeavours.

Raleigh and I were going to be married.

It had been decided long ago that in order to improve relations that it was a good plan. Our people would then see that there was a united front between the two kingdoms. Besides it wasn't as if I objected to the match. In fact I was quite pleased. I loved Raleigh, I had for some time, and now I could admit it whole heartedly and openly. Just as he could.

We had been working on the arrangements for a while now and our wedding day was finally here.

Varien had been away the last few days, he had told me he had been working on a gift for Raleigh and I so I kind of had to forgive him when he showed up only hours before, covered in mud. My mother was helping me get ready at the time while Paulette took care of Cara.

It was to be a traditional ceremony however because of the absence of any of Raleigh's relatives things were going to be a little difficult in that respect. Hence Kell, whom was the closest thing he had to family in Trevallyn, would take up the familial obligations.

The ceremony was to take place in the same hall where Varien was to be married to Shae—whom had been tried for treason. She and her brother had been found guilty and the impending marriage was stricken from public memory. Surely our marriage would go more smoothly. While I was waiting outside I could see Raleigh standing at the front of the room, there was so much love in his eyes. I knew that he would have been thrilled to have his sister there but we had not been able to locate her, so regretfully that wasn't possible. In all honesty I would have asked her to come down the aisle with me. I could have really used her help with all of this.

The music was beautiful. The room was beautiful. Everything was beautiful.

Because of father's passing Braith walked me down the aisle, Varien was already at the front with Raleigh. Once Braith had taken his seat the priest welcomed everyone and thanked them for attending the joyous occasion. "For today we join together these two individuals. Raleigh Lonargain, King of Wyldt, and Leryn Illysium, Princess and General-"

"Former General." I corrected, glancing at Raleigh—we both smiled. We would be leaving in the next few days and I had passed on my duties to Braith.

"Former General of Trevallyn." The priest smiled at me then continued, "We will now have Edom, brother of the bride, read a poem." It was wonderful. I was very proud of Edom as he had edited an existing poem to fit more accurately. We weren't entirely conventional by any degree. We drank from a crystal goblet as he finished, and then said our vows.

"Raleigh, its hard to think just how special you are to me. There has hardly been a day where I have been parted from you since we have met, and each day I have come to love you more. I am happy that I will get to spend the rest of my life with you, because there is nowhere else I would rather be than by your side."

"Leryn, you have always had faith in me, even when I had little of my own. You were one of the only things that gave me hope. I want you to be able to still have faith in me. I love you. I always will. I will always be here for you, just like you have been here for me. I promise."

I couldn't help but smile, and neither could he. We were both just so happy.

The priest continued then, "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

My mother and Varien both spoke, giving their names and association with me as their right to give me away.

"And who gives this man to be wed?"

I expected to hear Kell respond but another voice spoke up, "I, Cailin Illysium, Queen of Trevallyn, give my brother to be wed."

I instantly turned around, to see Cailin, a little better for wear and dawning the most extravagant thing I had ever seen her wear. Raleigh must have been just as happy because he raced over to her and gave her a large hug. I would have done the same however it was immensely difficult to move in my dress—especially since I was kneeling.

"Where have you been?" he demanded of his sister, however she seemed to have a different idea.

"I think you have other things to be worrying about at this moment." she pointed at me, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"I would be right there with him if I could, but unfortunately I can't really get up on my own right now."

Cailin nodded as Raleigh gave her another hug and ran back up to the alter, "Sorry."

Shaking my head I forgave him.

"Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Raleigh hugged me tightly as we experienced our first kiss as husband and wife. It was just as tender as our first one had been, and so full of joy and love. "May I present to you, Raleigh and Leryn Lonargain, King and Queen of Wyldt."

That night there was a large feast at which point Raleigh and I had the opportunity to finally catch up with Cailin. She had been living in a rural town just outside the old capital of Wyldt. Apparently they people were doing well, which Raleigh was glad to hear as he had only been back sporadically over the past year. She caught him up on all manners of the goings on and we chatted happily about the happiness she had found there. She was going to miss it now that she was to remain in Trevallyn. It was a little odd to think that she and Varien were already married however it was not as if it was hard for me to believe.

Dinner had just finished when Varien clinked his glass and got to his feet, clearly desiring to make an announcement. "I would like to thank each of you for the support you are offering my sister and my brother-in-law. I would like to offer you something that I have been working very hard on over the past months and thank those of you whom have helped me keep it a secret. As we all know the castle of Wyldt was destroyed last year by Tsadran Golgern's forces, it is because of this act that our two families were brought together. However over the past few months a number of us have endeavoured to rebuild the castle. It is my gift to you, in hopes that you will forgive the trespasses that were done in the name of Trevallyn."

"There is nothing to forgive. Thank you." Raleigh said with a smile. At that moment I couldn't have been happier as the nobles and the rest of my family departed, leaving Raleigh and I alone.

There was only one thing that I could think to say to him, only one thing that could convey how happy I was, "We're going home." And we were, for where ever he was would be home for me, just as where I was would be home for him. I had never been to Wyldt, not really, I had barely even crossed the border when Varien and I used to play those childish games. My role was different now as well, and it was time to take up my position as such.

It was on to my next great adventure, with Raleigh by my side in Wyldt, and Cailin by Varien's in Trevallyn. Let's just say relations certainly were looking up.

* * *

Well, it appears the Silence has come to an end. We hope you have enjoyed and appreciate all of the support we have been offered through out the year. Please review!

- Dali and Carys


	27. Silence: End Note

Hello all!

Carys and I would like to thank everyone once again for their support and patience with Silence. We greatly appreciate your reviews and love looking back on them when we get together throughout the year. There are no plans for a sequel at this point but are looking into the possibility of posting another one of our stories.

Thank you again!

Dali

P.S. Here are a link to out other fairy tale story based on Snow White and Rose Red if you haven't read it yet: .net/s/5758898/1/Snow_White_and_Rose_Red_Soundtrack_of_Our_Lives

As well as a link to Cary's personal fanfiction profile: .net/u/1770060/Carys_Valerian


End file.
